


About One Who Went Out And Taught Love

by SugerCat



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Alien Sex, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, From Sex to Love, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: Annoyed, Lord Hater accepted the idea of his commander. Namely to mate with a being that willingly agreed to serve as a surrogate mother. But only because his people finally want to see a successor. In his view, he needs neither someone by his side nor an annoying child that should take over his throne at some point. He managed to rule all the planets alone in the last few years. Granted Peepers helped him here and there, but he would never say this out loaud. Everything was just bearable.And he believed a single night wouldn't change that.-----Lord Hater and the Watchdogs are kind of good characters in this story. And Wander and Sylvia have heard of the galaxy ruler, but never really met him in person.





	1. Chapter 1

Lord Hater ran nervously in front of the room he was supposed to enter. But he acted as if it was terribly important that his commander still had to give him a report before devoting himself to other things. In this case, there should be someone behind this door who should help him with a successor to the throne. Literally. Tonight, the act should to be executed so that his people could finally see results in the near future.

He gritted his teeth with annoyance, than it seemed to him as if they all wanted to get rid of him tomorrow. But he managed to postpone the issue of children for a year.

At least until Peepers also insisted on finding someone. Unfortunately, dating or flirting generally wasn't his thing at all. Actually, the ladies should lie to his feet. If only because he was the greatest ruler of the galaxy. But he always hid it a bit on the dates. Not that he had some miserable meetings that let him learn lessons or something. But strangely, he somehow wanted to be liked for his sake. Even if it sounded very strange and he would never say it out loud, he still thought so. Even his people here don't know that. So he always claimed that the women he met weren't fitting the picture he imagined. After all, she had to prove that she could rule by his side.

Since he has done almost nothing in the last few months, he came up with the idea of simply searching a surrogate mother or something similar. He could still worry about everything else when the successor was finally born. Maybe he didn't necessarily need someone to govern with him. Finally, he had enough employees to take care of the child. So the whole thing could become something as a single father. In any case, the planets he ruled no longer need to worry about what would happen if he died. What he certainly didn't intend to do in the next few years.

Just because he hasn't showed himself in public lately, they immediately talking about that he must have an illness or something similar. Hater just didn't feel like checking the places himself. Especially when there were so many planets under his reign. What are all the watchdogs for, if they don't do the dullest work for him?

Yes, boredom was almost the word that described his existence. Somehow the governing started to get a little boring here and there. There was nothing exciting on his agenda, nor did things go spontaneously in the direction. What happened to all the losers who used to occupy the planets and then put a flag on them? Not that he ever saw it or did it himself, because he decided to protect the galaxy.

"Sir?" A little startled, he stopped and looked at his henchman grimly, because once again he stepped around with no sound.

"Peepers, there you are already. As I've heard, my guest has arrived.. Is there anything else I should know beforehand?" He inquired, trying not to let it show that he wanted to postpone the meeting. The longer he waited, the shorter he had to be in there with that other being. After all, the night can't last forever. He wasn't afraid, his time was just too precious to waste on insignificance.

"You weren't in there yet?" Asked his counterpart, who looked up a little annoyed from his phone. He knew that his boss was trying to put the matter to rest. But this time he couldn't let it go that easy. Even someone like Lord Hater had to realize that he can't live forever and therefore a kid need to be here. Of course, he gave his supervisor at least fifty years. But that was a long time. And who knows what else happened in this. In addition, the junior had to be well trained for the next ruler. Unfortunately, that doesn't work overnight.

“Like how? If you stroll around here instead of telling me that everything is ready for... for the night's sleep." Peepers didn't question that now, as the taller talked around it, that today a sexual act should be performed to make a child.

"Do you want to know anything specific?" So he hooked up and hoped it wouldn't be too much.

"It was voluntarily approved and also discussed before the contract was signed. I don't want that.."

"What do you think of me? Even if it was a little difficult, to find someone for you.. I mean, a man of your caliber, that scares the most off with all the power and obligations." Hater gritted his teeth grimly, but took a deep breath, trying to ignore what his employee was saying. He was aware that he didn't exactly attracted the women like this stupid fish head. If he only remembers that he has to see the guy again at a meeting next week, he felt sick. No matter what the party shark did, the ladies threw themselves in a row at his neck. Disgusted, he stuck out his tongue, than he had tasted rotten fish before. Unintentionally, of course. But it had to taste the same with this guy when this smooches off his girls. He shook his head in disgust, for such thoughts certainly didn't help him in his plans tonight.

"You can go away. From here, I can do it alone." With shoulders raised and dismissive gesture to the watchdog, he finally walked into the room. The door closed automatically behind him.

Should he turn on the light? So he could see dimly that someone was sitting there on the guest bed. But she seemed so small or hid the shadows too much? If it gets light in here, it might be that she's canceling this thing because of his appearance. So everyone in this region knew him, but with such things you had to come closer. He usually rejected such closeness. He had not decided on the best clothes, but not the worst either. A cloak he felt comfortable with and that was also important at such a meeting. The Lord cleared his throat as he stepped closer to his partner.

"Ehm..Hello." Not the worst start, but still the other creature flinched in front of him. There was no other word and he didn't like that at all. Did she already have doubts?

"Peepers." He whispered energetically into his glove and ran backwards to exit.

"I'll be right back." He said helplessly before the door closed again. His commander was still in the same place.

"Sir?"

"Why doesn't she speak? Is she mute?" For that he got a confused look and the smaller one wanted to push past him to look something over. However, Hater didn't allow it.

"What are you doing and why can't I get an answer to my question?"

"I just wanted.. no matter now. Your guest asked for a voice swallower because he was worried that he might make noises during the act that you don't like."

"Oh." Like this he didn't have to talk to much, thought the skeleton and found that only partially good.

"What do you say to your partner's appearance?" The taller man drew a nervous breath through his teeth, before he became annoyed and disappointed.

"You shouldn't ask that, Peepers! Besides, you should finally go. You don't have to stand around and listen." And so he turned back to the room and went back inside. Darkness and silence surrounded him again. If he struggled and ignored his nervousness, he could hear his partner breathe.

"Here I am again." The tips of his gloves kept coming together as he played embarrassed with his hands. He swallowed and told himself he could do this.

Suddenly a hand grabbed him and he was pulled even closer to the bed. A second now stroked his. Soft but still the other two hands were hairy. Or is it fur? Gloves? Also, he noticed that this other being had to be much smaller than him. Swallowing, he sat down on the bed, but looked more at his lap, where his hand was still touched. His eyes shone in the dark enough to see his counterpart. Hater closed his eyes briefly as a hand landed on his shoulder. That gave him strength to finally see in the direction of his partner. Then he got the next shock, because what sat in front of him and looked at him waiting with a smile, was far from his imagination. A small hairy ball that only wore socks. Did it undress before, so that the thing here went faster?

Above all, the fur thing didn't look feminine. Granted, just because he wanted to see only very feminine women, that didn't mean that not a lady was sitting in front of him. The other something stared at him waiting. The smile wasn't falling away at all. No, that didn't work, he thought.

"Peepers!" He called a little louder than before and ran to the door, then down the hallway.

"What does that mean?" Angrily he pointed in the direction of the guest room that he had just left.

"Oh, Sir. I knew that buying these dolls wasn't a waste. Wait, I think Gary borrowed them. But I'll get them fast and then explain.."

"Grop, no! I wanted to know what that hairy ball is doing in the room. Couldn't you search out something prettier?"

"You said you don't care."

"Maybe I said that, but the thing could have been a little bigger."

"Is it because he doesn't look like Do.." The ruler shouted angrily in between.

"Don't say her name in my presence and that has nothing to do with this. You know, I don't need your help!"

"I'm glad." Unfortunately, the smaller one didn't say that quiet enough.

"What did you say?"

"I mean, I'm glad that you finally look forward and leave the other behind."

"What ever. Now go... Wait a minute! Did you just say 'he' ?!" The Lord grabbed his henchman by the collar so he couldn't run away and glared at him.

"I should have put him in a dress after all."

"Peepers!" Warned the bigger one, dropping the watchdog to the ground so he could charge his hands with energy.

"Sir, please you don't understand that. Your people would like to see a successor at some point and I slowly reach for the last straw."

"But if he's a guy, how.."

"You can wait until he can talk again and ask himself. Then you just move the whole thing on tomorrow evening." And then spend more time with this hairy something. He didn't feel like it. He would go in there now and do the required.

"No. Just tell me one thing, she.. he can really bring children into the world. I swear, if this thing is a waste of time, you can look for a new job. Captain Tim needs a new toy. Just to remark." Now the one-eye got a cold shiver on the back, because no one on the ship here really liked the pet from the boss. Dislike was grossly understated as the monster tried to kill them almost on daily basis. What his boss found great about the cattle, was a mystery to him. Even how that thing came here was strange. It was just there one morning. But for now he should take care of his present problem.

"Sir, would I ever lie to you? It really is a sure path." As his employer turned away from him, he prayed to everything he believed to succeed in this plan.

Hater on the other hand quickly marched back to the fur thing to inquire about this. His guest glanced to the ground, but when he saw the ruler return to the room, he was greeted again with a smile. He found the other didn't have to be so happy here. He.. No, he should stay with 'it' in his head. After all, he doesn't have to talk to the being again after this event. Then he could tell himself that it was her or it that he had to touch. Not that a man would make him nervous because he had never shared the bed with someone like that before. He, Lord Hater, could surround himself with the most beautiful ladies if he wished. Still, he sat here with a grinning weirdo. With a sigh, he sat down next to the other creature that was probably already undressed. Ok, you only saw hair or fur anyway. Still, the guy, no, she could have waited with the clothes. After all, he didn't come in here naked.

Abruptly he was touched by the cheek, which took him out of his thoughts. Apparently, his counterpart wanted to come closer. When he realized that a kiss was to follow, he pushed the hairy thing away from him.

"You can forget about something like that." There was a nodding and smiling. He should probably take the first step now. This expression was almost annoying, but he tried to ignore it. After all, he should now think of things that turn him on.

"You really want this?" An eager nod followed. Actually, he wants to know why, but better, he doesn't know what Peepers offered the creature.

"Okay, then lie down." That sounded more like a command than intended, but he couldn't change it. With this tone he tried to suppress his nervousness. Embarrassed but the smile didn't fall, his guest did what was required. Slowly it crept more in the middle of the bed and knocked invitingly next to it. Maybe Hater should have asked for a name. No, he reminded himself again, that he didn't need that one night. And he didn't need to be nervous, he never sees the guy again. Exactly, he shouldn't care that it was a male. The only thing he had to do was venting his frustration on the other being. Sexually, in front of him was someone who wanted what his body had to offer. For a little while, that made him thoughtful and slightly sick, because that fact didn't happen very often.

There was another hand on his side, and he grabbed it as he crawled over that thing. He held both hands over this hairy head.

"Here gets done what I ask for!" Yes, that's the way it will work out, thought the skeletal ruler and felt powerful. He almost thought he saw fear in the others eyes, but then he found that it looked more like enthusiasm. The creature under him really wanted this or the guy was a good actor. Again he tried to get rid of thinking too much about all this. He would do what his folk demands and conceive a child with this ball. Many different species did this. Even different races love each other, so this shouldn't be a problem. This has nothing to do with love, he reminded himself. He never needed that feeling again. Although it is always rumored that he has no heart, it still hurt when it broke in the past.  
A hand brought him back to the here and now. He really shouldn't sink into his thoughts and show his most embarrassing sides in front of this hairy something. The Lord wanted to be seen as a rough and unapproachable figure. Although not completely heartless, but also not weak. The others mouth moved, but nothing came out. The creature probably forgot what he drank to keep him silent. Once again the spoken word was repeated, but slowly and he tried to read everything from the hairy lips.

"Do you want this?" He asked the question aloud and should actually deny it. But something on the others face didn't let him do that. He leaned down to look at the other face more closely with his shining eyes. With one hand he continued to lean on the bed, the other began to inspect his guest. In fact, it was fur. It looked a bit shaggy before, but it felt warm through his gloves. He was almost ready to pull them off to touch the other with his bony fingers. But it would only be a waste of time. He was also able to pet Captin Tim later if he felt like it. The hair really went all over the body and grew so thick that it was hard to recognize the skin color.

This shouldn't interest me, he rebuked himself mentally and went with his curious eyes from the upper body briefly to the face of his partner. That's how he could call him in his head. Again he saw this smile as if he couldn't go wrong. Slowly it gets really annoying. But he had to ignore it, because he should now probably look for the place in the other where their bodies unite. Carefully he stroked his hand down, where he suspected the others genitals. Anyway, most people had that between their legs. Right?

A little startled, his head whirled as suddenly something warm touched his finger. Irritated, he recoiled a little. The hairy man was about to escape his grip to hide the snake-like thing between his legs. He hardly did anything and the guy was already excited. On the other hand, he should be glad not to have to do too much for it. He ignored the smaller and ventured again to what was somehow wet and slimy. Carefully, he touched the tip and the fur body shuddered. He touched the thing even more and his guest opened his mouth and threw back his head. Breathing became difficult, but otherwise he heard nothing.

Before he could ask if he was doing it right, the snaking thing split into four small parts or tentacles. Hater had no idea and didn't have much time to study anatomy here because his hand was grabbed and pulled further down. Those slippery things were stronger than they looked when his fingers were pressed against the opening where those tentacles came out. And what should he do now? Just stroke the middle. Rather because he wanted to see more out of curiosity, he approached closer with the eyes in the place. Unnoticed, he caught the other man under him. The sweetish smell that hung in the room the whole time, became stronger now. Does that mean that his guest has been ready all this time?

Timidly, he passed his fingers over this spot, which almost looked like an exotic flower with its outstretched tentacles. Now he also knew why some people made strange comments when he was at this exhibit with these plants. Who connected one thing like this with the others?

His attention returned to his partner as a tentacle abruptly pushed one of his longer fingers into the middle. The fur creature beneath him twitched violently, and he let it go first. Or much more took his arm from the smaller one. Still smiling but also embarrassed, he was almost imploringly looked at. It took a few seconds for him to click and he understood how he had to put together matching parts.

Oddly enough, the skeleton felt life come to its loins. Although he needed a little more affection from his hand to be able to take full effect, but the fact that his lower half was already responding surprised him. He knew what could help to become full hard, but he really didn't want to think about her anymore. She with the piercing red eyes. This dazzling white hair and this light spring-green skin. Really a beauty. One who didn’t want him and never will.

A sound made him look down. Because he was already on his knees and reaching under his robe to finally take care of his erection, he didn't notice how the fur thing lifted the fabric and also looked under it. One hairy hand had dropped in shock to the mouth, which probably made the sound before, the other still on his cloak. His partner's face was briefly lit up green, but not for long, than he quickly covered himself with shame. A moment of carelessness and he ruined everything. No, he was drifting away more often with his thoughts in the last few days. But he decided he didn't want it to happen here. Here in front of this gnome, who grinned at him slowly. Of course, he had to look as punishable as possible in this face. Something was said again.

"I'm pitiful? Watch out for what you say, I.." Hater couldn't even finish the sentence when the creature jumped half apologetically in his face and shook his head violently, repeating the word again more slowly.

"Beautiful? Me? Ok I understand. You just want to save your skin or coat, but I don't care. Go and we act as if nothing had happened. It was in the contract that in a failure you don't talk a syllable over.. What? Ah!" He could do nothing so fast, then the other had crawled under his robe and touched him now at his most sensitive spot. Why did his genitals have to glow in the dark? Otherwise, the guy would certainly not have been so fast. Without being able to do anything, but falling to bed all fours, he had to endure this torture. No one else ever touched him down there. And it started so tender. As if his guest knew what he had to do with his hands to treat him well. Without really wanting to, he started pushing his hip forward.

Oh no, thought the ruler and gripped angrily under his robe so he could grab the hairy creature and pull it back up into his field of vision. The smell came more stronger from between his partner's legs and it looked more than wet. The tentacles either smeared everything wild with this stuff or searched for something.

Now it was his turn to grin and loosened his grip on the upper arm of the smaller one. This looked down, hypnotized. Two fingers of him went back to the opening from earlier. Again he stroked it a few times, but he didn't wait for one of those tentacles before he sank his fingers in. Still, all those long slimy things grabbed his hand, not to stop him but to push him in more. Before that, he still thought he was going too far, but this body led his hand almost by itself. In and out. An obscene sound was heard as his fingers sank with every movement more in the warm opening.

His eyes wandered to the others, but they weren't looking at him. They were more focused on his lower half. Also, the little body stretched out his hands after his erection, but didn't come close, because the ongoing action already made it too weak. It turned him really on that he was just so desired by this creature. If only for this one night. He let go of the fur body, even if the tentacles didn't make it easy. Then he knelt down again and raised his robe so that his partner could take a good look at him. Arrogant, he took his member in hand and rubbed it for demonstration purposes as he liked it. The legs of the other twitched a bit. Probably because the hairy man wasn't sure if he should really spread his limbs in front of a stranger and show himself so open at the same time. Thinking became more and more difficult and lead his erection like in trance within reach of these tentacles. Immediately they began to wrap around him and pull closer. They spread this greasy warm substance on him until he began to move his hips again. He didn't really want to but he fell forward again on his hands to support himself.

Suddenly he felt something almost hot at his tip of his manhood. He paused and looked down in astonishment, only to realize that he had already penetrated his partner's opening a bit. Rather unintentionally, he looked apologetically into his eyes. A mixture of pleasure and that strange smile, looked back. The hairy something closed its eyes for a moment, biting its lip as it moved its lower half impatiently.

"Oh, you want more already. I give you more. So much more." He heard himself whispering and started moving again. First, careful, because his thing looked enormous unlike the others body. He wasn't even that big. Just average. Right? He didn't even know what was normal by his height.

But Hater couldn't avoid to lose control when he heard his name and other words after a few bumps. Although the other could only breathe in and out hot air, that didn't stop him from convincing him how well he was doing this thing here. It spurred him on and it felt really good to be able to let go of all the pent up frustration.

Deeper, faster, more. He wanted so much more. But eventually his body gave in and he came.

When he came to his senses again, he noticed that he rubbed his body on the mattress and emptied himself on it in the mess. Annoyed by himself, he sat up and slapped a hand in his dumb face. Because he had only one job and he screwed that up too. One hairy hand moved reassuringly over this one, who still lingered on the mattress. His eyes sought the stranger's and again he got that stupid smile. He had enough and all this was over already, so he just let go of the other and put his cloak back down. He will now go to his room and take a shower. Then just go to bed. Tomorrow he might already forget this incident.


	2. Chapter 2

Unfortunately, his plan didn't work out as he wanted. Actually, not at all, because most likely the one night wasn't enough to get the desired result. That means he had to share a bed with this thing again. It really wasn't the worst time he had ever experienced. Nevertheless, he also had certain standards and just didn't want to repeat the whole thing. Even if it felt a little bit good to be with someone who doesn't always disrespect you. Just for once in a lifetime. He never really needs that again.

It was embarrassing enough that this strange being would tell everyone how miserable he was during the act. He should have him arrested and tortured. But he would have to leave his room, because he also wants to see how this wretch gets scared of him. If that was possible after yesterday night. No, staying here was the best for now.

"Sir?" Of course, his commander had to find him in his bedroom at some point.

"Go away." He growled out of his blanket. He didn't even dare to face Peepers. He could otherwise punish the stranger, but he would be ashamed nevertheless.

"Should I bring him away from here? I'm sorry I asked you to do something like that. Actually, he didn't have to do much, but stole your time anyway. He told me he was too exited because he finally met you in person and failed because of that. You should probably stop this and try it again with normal dates. Your profile at.."

"Wait, what?" At first, the ruler wasn't really listening, but when he heard that his guest took the blame, he was a little confused. That made no sense. The alien creature could have exploited his misery, but didn't do it. Why?

"Where is he?" Even if it gets a little strange, he had to talk to that guy.

"In jail." Peepers said almost proudly, but his boss was irritated.

"Why that? No matter now. Send it to me.. No! What am I talking about? Not here. Let him go to... Do we have a hall or room where you talk to people with this circumstances?" Before the henchman could answer, a stomach growled.

"Do you want to meet him in the cafeteria?" The one-eyed man said with a sigh, thinking he was doing something good if he locked away the grinning face. Apparently he was wrong. He really didn't know what to expect when he looked for the orange-haired thing after he watched the video from the observations camera of the corridor this morning. His boss didn't look very happy after the matter. Well, this didn't do it voluntary anyway. But at least he thought that a little frustration would be released. That's what Lord Hater had been bottling up for a while, ever since a certain lady just scorned him. His boss really did everything to impress her. In his own way, of course. Even then he didn't know where the others taste came from. It was like pretending a highly poisonous cactus is delicious ice cream.

So the last meeting with this lasting cheerfulness, brought neither a relaxed skeleton nor there where news of a new successor. When his counterpart finally agreed to his question, Peepers considered to talk about that the action had to be repeated from last night. His boss certainly didn't notice that before. When he was pushed out of the room because the lord hinted that he should wear something better, he sighed with relief. After all, the taller one could have shocked him with his electric hands. As always. So he could give his staff a green light that their boss was at least in a little bit better mood today.

Moments later, the commander remembered who the skeleton was talking to while eating. This hairy grin tuft will certainly bring down the boss's mood just by chattering without end. Yesterday, he wondered if he was sometimes this embarrassing when he spoke of his superior. It was all the time, Lord Hater here and Lord Hater there. He almost started raving about him too. In a completely different way, of course. In his job he admired the regent only in a very platonic way.

Really strange, because none of what the stranger said sounded feigned or invented. Also this demanded really nothing extraordinary for this much demanding agreement. Voluntarily and as if there was nothing better, the hairy creature signed the contract and smiled all the time. The grinning face really read through all the small print things. Still he had no objection. Maybe he should have done more research before letting that guy go for his boss. Or on the ship at all. But the people of these planets had been sitting in his neck long enough. Peepers just couldn't hold them back forever.

"Sir, you just need a quick shower and fresh clothes. That can't take that long? We have other appointments today."

"Don't be annoying, I know that myself." The Lord of everything here explained when he stepped out of his room.

"So? Do you have the list? "

"Ehm, what kind of list?" The one-eyed thought fast, because of course he had such notes. But his boss seldom required them on his own. He usually shoved the paper towards the skeleton in the work room.

"Of course, where it is written what I should say to him. Do you think I have such conversations every day? Hello, I am Lord Hater. We have not introduced each other yet, but we have geschnachselt yesterday already." The smaller one looked at his boss a little annoyed and tried to suppress, to roll his eye.

"Really Sir? Geschnachselt?"

"That was just an example! Anyway, otherwise it's beneath my dignity to do such things." His cheeks felt a little warm and so Hater pulled his hood more in the face. He realized that it was childish of him not to talk about sex normally. But he was never really aware of what you could say and what not. So he usually didn't do it at all. Besides, it only made him embarrassed, which not everyone should notice.

"If we walk even slower, we will not arrive in the cafeteria today." The watchdog next to him noted.

"I have stiff muscles!" He replied a little louder with folded arms. His henchman stared at him strangely that he could barely stand it, probably because he needed muscle for it, and he was almost all bones.

"You know what?! You certainly have a busy schedule for today. So shush, do that. I can talk to my guest on my own."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, grop it! And now disappear!" He no longer needs more embarrassing meetings today. Because it just occurred to him that this hairy thing could be a little more talkative about yesterday's night. The only thing that stood on the contract was that nobody could talk about it afterwards. There was no reprint that this wasn't allowed to talk to him about what had happened.

'It's alright. You are the one who has more power here. A wrong word and the orange guy ends up in the dungeon.' Hater tried to calm himself with it. On the other hand, he shouldn't care what that something wants to say about him. He was the most powerful man in this galaxy. Such a small worm couldn't harm him.

"Lord Hater?" A watchdog with a kitchen apron looked questioningly at him as he stopped at the entrance to the cafeteria and just peeked around the corner. However, so far he didn't see the wanted being.

"Did you happen to see something hairy orange here?"

"You certainly mean the wanderer. He's sitting at table seven with Berry over there." The skeleton didn't know who Berry is, nor where table seven stands, but he just looked in the pointed direction.

"Well, I hope you have something today with a lot of cheese and.."

"Sir, are you trying to get involved in a conversation so you don't have to go over there?" Where did the commander come from again, he asked himself a little startled.

"I was just on the way! The question that comes to me Peepers, why don't you do your job now?!" He shouted at the other. Probably a bit too loud, because everyone noticed this. The orange one looked at him also in surprise, then smiled quickly. In normal light that looked even more annoying. Oh no. The guy got up and wanted to come right up to him. No, not in the crowd here. And why was this thing still not dressed? Did the guy immediately stayed without his clothes so that he is ready for the next action again at any time? Did he wants to do it here? Wait a moment? This didn't know yet if there would be a second time.

"Everyone continues to do as before!" Hater ordered loudly and ran to his guest, before this could say anything, he put a hand on his mouth and pushed him to a deserted table in the corner. There he let go of the hairy something, put him on a chair, sighed heavily and let himself sink on the opposite piece of furniture.

"So that's clear, not a single word about what has happened will fall out of your mouth! Yes, not even near me! If you want to say anything, you have to postpone it until later, until we do this 'thing' again and... What? Why are you grinning even more now?"

"You really give me a second chance?" Ok, the Lord had to blink because he first had to get used to the voice and secondly couldn't believe that the other was so happy because they might repeat this 'thing'.

"Maybe. Nevertheless, you could have put on something in the meantime. I mean, what did you think to run around like this?" The bigger one didn't even manage to look at the other. These scenes from last night were still too fresh in his mind.

"I always walk around like that." The question was answered quickly.

"Naked?" Except for the shoes and the shapeless hat.

"In that sense, I never thought much about it. If you don't like it, I can put on something else." Suddenly, the other guy waved his oversized headgear around a bit, as if he wanted to brag with it. The skeleton didn't really impress that. What aroused his enthusiasm a little bit was the shirt which was suddenly pulled out of the hat. Of course he quickly put on his cool facade again. After all, he wasn't a kid who got influenced by silly magic tricks. The garment with the color dark gray, it didn't look like black for him, had a symbol of him at the back and his head was shown in front. Under it stood still 'Nobody is better'. Somehow he thought the shirt was good, but he couldn't admit it now.

"Where did you get that from?" The ruler turned away with the question when his guest dropped his shirt over himself. Now the little body was covered. Only arms, hands and a small piece of the legs could be seen. The thing was too big, but the grinning guy didn't seem to mind. Hater still couldn't quite believe that he really shared the bed with this stuffed animal. This turned completely in his place, probably to show all sides of himself.

"It's still a prototype of Edion. The inhabitants of this planet really adore you." The smaller one explained enthusiastically. The Lord always thought about producing real fan merchandise. But Peepers said it was a waste of money and time.

"And you thought I'd take one with me to show it to Lord Hater someday." Because he found the other's tone a little too smug. But the big grin disappeared a bit, only to give way to an embarrassed smile the next moment.

"Actually I only bought it because I liked the design so much. At that time I couldn't know that I would meet you in person. That's so great and I still can't believe it. I'm really on Lord Hater's ship. It looks amazing and your people are so great. Especially your commander is really nice. Surely it helps a lot to have someone at your side who is doing so much. Of course, I can't imagine what it's like to be in such a significant position as yours, but it's nice to know you're never alone or bored here. The whole.." 

And the skeleton stared at the other almost stunned, while this talked like a waterfall. Did the guy breathe in between, or was it a species that didn't need it? Why did the hairy something find everything so wonderful in this place? Actually, he thought that his counterpart was anything but pleased with the outcome and him from last night. That he would throw at his head, that everything was just a stupid mistake and the hairy one just went to bed with him because of the money or whatever this one wanted. Despite everything, the creature sat smiling happily here and babbling without end. Hater hoped his number one henchman wouldn't waste himself, and gave something to this orange noodle, which was later irreplaceable.

“Stop! I… Could you shut your mouth for a moment?! Don’t you have any other plans after what happened?" The Lord felt a little stupid at the question, but he just found it odd that someone spoke so positively of his ship and the crew. He also didn't find his people bad, but sometimes there were things here that could be improved.

“I'm sorry. Sometimes I can't restrain myself when I'm exited, but what do you mean, with other plans?"

"That you thought about it, because.. well.." The smaller one smiled encouragingly, but continued to look at him questioningly.

"Yes?"

"You know, there aren't many who are delighted about that.. to be with me in such a way." The ruler whispered over the table, holding his hand up.

"Hey, who will sing such notes now?" After this sentence, one hand was gently grabbed from the other and then also petted.

"I happen to know from a good source that you are a very desirable man, but Commander Peepers explained the matter to me, and there were certainly some misunderstandings. No one would simply reject you. You mentioned yourself you are the most powerful in the galaxy and that brings a lot of responsibility with it. And most don't dare to stand by your side in the fear of disappointing you." That sounded more like a logical reason than what Peepers always said. Hater always knew that he had to carry a heavy burden with all the coolness. Namely stay a single forever.

"Are you lonely?" And then he didn't pay attention for a moment, but he broke away immediately.

“Pffff, no! I can give parties when and where I want, public or private. I just don't need anyone with me permanently. Relationships with adjunct are annoying and out, but some people from these planets I rule, demanding now that I have kids. Something to protect their future and blah. Ask Peepers if you really want to know more. Anyway, that's why you're here." After this speech he sat down on his chair with his arms crossed and stared angrily aside.

"Do you have time to show me the ship?" The change of subject let his gaze wander back to the tangle. Still, he let out an annoyed sigh.

"Didn't they showed you everything? And I also think you shouldn't really run around here."

"Not really. And I thought it would be great if Lord Hater could give me a personal tour. Then I can talk to you a little bit more. I still have so many questions, but I can understand if you don't have time for that."

"In fact I don't have that and you... What smells so delicious suddenly and why don't I have any plates of it here in front of me?" Complained the ruler when he noticed this smell.

"Wait, I'll get you something right away. Without a decent breakfast, you shouldn't start the day anyway." As soon as the orange said this, this disappeared from his place to get something to eat for him. He wondered again what was wrong with the guy. Was he threatened that he was now too friendly with him and grinned at him constantly. You can get sick from it.

"Here for you. I didn't know what you liked to eat with them, so I brought everything I could find." It was all just about waffles, the Lord thought a little disappointed. Nevertheless, the things smelled really tempting and suspicious.

"Ahhhhh!" It was heard through the cafeteria and a watchdog immediately pushed past all the others here. Peepers was a bit worried about his boss and so he stayed close. He never trusted strangers. Not a bitchy wannabe rock singer nor a tousled grinning face. This time his feeling was confirmed again.

"Sir?" The person in question just looked at his plate in shock, while the orange one looked fleetingly worried. He hurriedly pulled out his laser cannon so he could punish their guest.

"So you wanted to pois.."

"The. Is. So. Yummy!" The lord suddenly uttered.

"Huh?" Confused, the commander looked at the skeleton.

"Peepers, you have to try that. No, get your own plate." With that, the Regent pushed everything into his mouth from the plate.

"I'm glad you like it." The hairy added happily and apologized so he could quickly get more.

"Sir, I thought he wanted to poison you or something."

"What? You look too many thrillers, Peepers. The guy doesn't dare to pull of something like that. And when he plans a thing, I bake him afterwards as hot as those waffles." The one-eyed sighed again and better didn't tell the bigger one that he couldn't do anything when he was dead. The other watchdogs followed their daily routine again, after everything calmed down.

"You burned your tongue again, didn't you?" Peepers wanted to know as he realized why the other one was screaming. Because it wasn't the first time.

"No of course not. My tongue is like me, just indestructible." Yet the skeleton reached for the drink, which his guest had brought on the tray.

"Freshly squeezed juice, with lots of vitamins. And here are some more waffles. This time they aren't that hot. I don't want you to burn yourself again." The orange announced as he arrived at the table and the lord gave his henchman a certain look that should say, spare me with a big talk now.

"Here." With that, the commander also got a plate in front of his eye.

"Sit down with us. The more, the better." Was explained and only now, saw the one-eye what his opponent was wearing there. Somehow he liked the shirt, but then his phone made a sound that reminded him that he still had work. His boss actually too, but he let this stuff himself with waffles in peace.

"I'll take the plate with me for later. But after the meal, you immediately send Lord Hater to the conference room and you go back to yours. I saw on the security camera this morning that you are keeping some of others from doing their jobs. You only get a warning this time because you're new here. But further offenses, I will not tolerate." With this the high-minded one-eye left the room.

"He seems somehow stressed." Hater heard from the hairy bundle that looked after his henchman thoughtfully.

"Hefff affmways likmhhff thiff." He munched in response, never thinking much about Peepers. At least not if he was happy all around himself.

"Quite strange. There were waffles here before. Yet they have never tasted so good."

"Oh, me and Zachery exchanged some recipes. I also advised him to wear a contact lens instead of glasses. His kitchen colleague told me that the frame always falls down at work. Nice that I could help him and he is so happy to hear that his dishes taste good." The smaller one waved over to the kitchen door, where a watchdog observed the skeleton in a strange way. Peepers almost always looked at him like this, when he drove out intruders with his lightning.

"Whatever." Hater added with an eye roll. Of course, the waffles tasted good, but you didn't have to overdo it that way.

"So you have time later for.." Oh no, thought the Lord in panic, because his counterpart suddenly began to come closer and to speak in a lower tone. Did the other one want to suggest, when to do 'That' again? Although he didn't hear this on an empty stomach, he still felt weird.

"Um, you heard Peepers. Go to your room, what you have been given and I do my duties now." He gave away and already thought to see a disappointed face. No. The fur thing still looked at him smiling and proud.

"I hope you have a successful day!" That was rather called after him, because he ran out already. Of course he took another full plate from the cook. This grinned at him so awfully nice. He hoped that not more of his people would be infected with that.

Hater could, or much more he had to forget that now, because he should think about his work. When he saw the stack, his henchman had deposited on the work desk, he sighed annoyed. Unfortunately, the paper was only the beginning of this barren day. Why was he asked if freight is allowed to travel between two planets? He should only watch over the peace, he shouldn't care about anything else. Still, he sat here day after day scribbling his name on boring papers.

"Maybe you shouldn't approve here that more trees are felled on Azion. The wild synop hardly have room to live." The ruler thought about these words, because he liked these animals somehow.

"You're right. I.." Then he noticed the orange in his field of vision. Hurriedly, he pushed the ball that looked over his shoulder at his desk, away from him.

"That's still my decision, what I allow and what I don't. And now disappear! Wait a moment? How did you get past Peepers?"

"Oh, he got a message, and he dreamily walked down the hallway. Certainly something from his lover. And I thought that maybe he also longs for companionship. Well, then we need not worry about that." The regent gritted his teeth, because, first, neither knew his commander wasn't single, nor did he want to learn something about his love life. Secondly, he also doesn't want to know exactly what kind of company the hairy one wanted to give. Did he want to offer his body to others on the ship too? Was there such a ban in the contract? He didn't know anymore.

"Stop jumping around here! As long as you have this.. agreement with me, you approach nobody in this way. Have we... understood?" The taller one swallowed as he pushed the other against the wall and thereby the shirt, which stuck to his fingers and pulled so high that the whole small body was bared from behind.

"Lord Hater, shall I take this off again?" Said the orange one shameless to him, with a certain look over his shoulder. He was thinking immediately back to last night. Hurriedly, he let the creature down and quickly pulled the fabric over its back.

"I didn't want to.. I mean .. To the grop again, you're guilty yourself with your stumbling around here!" Why did this guy embarrass him so much? He should pulverize him immediately. But he couldn't do it because of the agreement. Besides, he himself wouldn't really know other ways out of this matter with the successor.

"Are you complaining again that I'm not putting glitter pens down on the.. What's he doing here?" The main Watchdog now inquired as he entered the room.

"Who let him in here?" The lord immediately asked the counter question and glared at the one-eyed quickly to distract himself from the situation. Something actually felt strange before.

"Yes exactly. You! I don't care if you're toying with someone else in your free time. Now work is announced." To his surprise, Peepers was even a bit embarrassed. Anyway, he thought that was what it looked like. Then he realized that perhaps his orange guest might be right about the commander. But he shook his head to ignore that. He also didn't care who was single on his ship and who wasn't. As long as he wasn't the only man here without an relationship.

"I don't care. Anyway, you disappear now. Exchange recipes or something like that. I need silence with this paper stuff." The hairy guy nodded in agreement and waved to him smiling as this left the room. He sighed again annoyed and threw the watchdog next to him a certain look.

"What have you dragged in here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hm? Hater looked around, but realized that these surroundings didn’t suit his ship's premises. Where was he? The lights went out and smaller lights on the floor turned on. Neonpink showed him the way. As if by himself, his legs ran along the path. Until he came to an open door. More of that colored light beamed at him.

"Come in." A familiar and highly seductive voice challenged him to enter the room. Panicky he realized then that there was a bedroom waiting for him. Not only that, on the big heart-shaped bed lay the green figure he so longed for but always got rejected.

"I'm sorry.. It really wasn’t my intention to enter here this way." Hurrying in fear and shame, he averted his face as he finally realized how little the lady was wearing. He didn’t want to anger her. Maybe she knew why he was here.

"But I called you. So stop standing around there and finally comes closer to me, because ‘entering’ is now almost the right choice of words." She instructed in an impatient tone. The skeleton was still confused, but still approached the bed. Carefully, he sat down far enough away from her at the edge.

"A fearless ruler who is now really shy. Funny somehow." She said and he noticed that she came closer. She put a hand on his upper arm and came with her face very close to his.

"Don’t you want to look at me? After all, I was just waiting for you."

"You're making fun of me again, aren’t you?" Hater also spoke in a softer tone, though for a different reason.

"Of course not. May I suggest something to you? I'll lie down on my back and spread my legs. You can decide for yourself if this is a trick." Before she could pull back, he held her by the wrists.

"Beginning to be passionate, huh?" She asked with a certain look.

"No, I... It feels wrong this way." Strangely enough, he explained that and knows, he would never get a chance like this again. Now and here, he was able to prove that he was a good lover, and everything else would come later. Still, he didn’t say anything and even got up. What's wrong with him?

"It was so obvious you can’t keep me in a good mood." Suddenly her voice changed and shocked, he looked back to her. Now there sat something smaller and orange there. With unknown features on the face, because before that guy never looked at him like this. He also wore this feminine underwear now. Somehow it looked good on this hairy body. Well, he would only say such stuff if someone would force him to do that.

"You think you're the greatest in the galaxy, but the truth is, you can’t do anything right. To offer you my body and my time was a pure waste. If I couldn’t use the money, I would never have turned up here. Everything that happened was so disgusting. I.." The ruler had guessed from the beginning that the guy really detested him. Why didn’t he canceled everything and disappeared forever? There were enough chances for it. No, he had to go through these exchange games with Lady Dominator to make a fool of him.

"It wasn’t really that much a waste, because we have his ship now." Suddenly the lady from before spoke. Only now she sat dressed on the bed.

"What?" He inquired in horror. The ball of fur crept to her lap on the bed as if that was pretty normal. She grinned and snapped with her fingers. This caused him to stand in a laser cage after a few seconds.

"You two work together?" Why didn’t he come to that earlier?

"Of course. Do you think I would approach someone like you voluntarily if my mistress doesn’t tell me to do it?" The orange one looked at him condescendingly, as if he was the worst parasite in the world. Hater wanted a break from his boring life, but this was a little over the top. But he himself was guilty. He should have pulverized this little gnaw immediately, because that all sounded way too simple and kind of nice. The nasty laugh of the lady brought him away from the hairy.

"Look at what you did to him. It's really funny, because it looks like you've got the great Lord Hater to..Sir? Oh, here you are!" Why did Dominator suddenly sound like Peepers? Also, it shook him all at once. He blinked and the surroundings changed.

"Sir, you have to postpone your nap until later." Then the ruler remembered that he had hurriedly grabbed some food and then sought a quiet place.

"Are you already awake? Why did you actually hide here?"

"Well, first of all, I certainly did not hide here and second, that ship is still mine. I can go where I want! What do you even want? I've done enough paperwork today." The skeleton rose from the wide tube it lay on and stretched.

"Your pet has found a new toy." Told the one-eye with almost panic.

"That's nice."

"Oh yes? What if it harms Wan.." But a scream interrupted the commander.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" The still slightly tired Lord thought hard to whom the voice belonged again.

"Oh no! It got him faster!" Peepers hurried out into the hallway.

"The watchdogs have gotten used to it all. So what's the matter?" Gave the ruler annoyed out and left the boiler room too.

"Please spare me this!" Then it occurred to Hater again that he had a special guest, who still had to fulfill a task here. Or he could leave the job to Captain Tim and later think of something better.

"Siiiiir!"

"I'm already on my way." But when the master of the ship turned the corner, he couldn’t do much, because if his pet was so interested in something, he couldn’t stop it. This was already jumping from the ceiling and aimed precisely at the orange one. The bean of fur at least ended his life like a man and even opened his arms.

"I can’t look." He heard from Peepers next to him, but strangely the expected didn’t happen.

"Yes, who is a cute and sweet boy here? You are. Yes, you are." The spidery creature was pressed to the hairy chest and kissed. There was no time to escape.

"Do you want me to pet your tummy? Of course you want, putzi wutzi Bubu." For Hater, it now looked more like Captain Tim needed help, trying to escape the cuddly attacks. This orange one was cruel.

"No! Stop it! Will you leave him alone! He doesn’t like being harassed like that." With that, he grabbed the ball of fur by his collar that was about to spread more pecks on his pet.

"It's all right now. I know he scared you. Go play with peepers to feel better." He soothed his little one.

"Sir? Ahhhhh." His commander already ran away and some other watchdogs, which were still standing around in the hallway, did the same.

"It's so nice to see that he has found a nice home here." Said the orange one, who happily watched behind Captain Tim.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The ruler would certainly have noticed if he had ever seen his pet near such a fuzzy guy.

"Not so important. Do you have some time for me now? Or do you still have to do something?" Hater sighed annoyed and finally let go of hairy guy. Because of this dream, he would like to hit the other with a flash in the sanctimonious face. But he thought of something better. If the orange really works with a certain lady, then he should somehow be able to take advantage of it. Also, he still didn’t quite understand what it should do good for her that fur thing shared the bed with him. Maybe Dominator thought he could be cracked this way. But this thing next to him didn’t even match his type. So why?

"Have you eaten something?"

"Yes. But if you want to eat something with me, than.."

"Are you rested?"

"I haven’t slept in such a nice bed for a long time. Of course, I don’t care to sleep outside and.."

"Do you have any other complaints right now or do you have to wait until you.. Well, until you..you know, until you can do ‘it’ again? That what happened last night." Why did he ask so many questions, because he didn’t care how that something felt, that he would torture.

"Oh, you want to.." The grin gave way to a surprised and embarrassed face. At least the Lord thought so. And somehow he couldn’t bear it again.

"Oh forget it and don’t look at me with those stupid eyes!" With that he wanted to turn away from the smaller creature. But that held him by one hand.

"No, it is perfectly fine of you to demand that now. You want to devote yourself later to other things and now you can concentrate better." Now the facade begins to crumble and the Regent was pleased inwardly already to pulverize the thing. Again he grabbed the orange and dragged it to the assigned guest room. He locked the door so nobody could bother them anymore.

"Does that mean I was out of focus last night?" He inquired grimly, glaring down at his counterpart. Not that he really cared what that ball of fur thought of him.

"Of course not. You were really wonderful to me. I'm sorry, I should have expressed myself better. Of course I was the one of us who was too nervous yesterday. Yes, even now, I get little goose bumps at the thought that you've come so close to me and maybe want to do it again." It really irritated him very much that his cheeks got warm at this speech and that stupid smile. Someone must have messed around with the thermostat. But he had no desire to look and let the smaller one down, so that despite the bright light, he didn’t notice the green on his face. He hated it when it passed through his cheekbones.

"I just go to fetch a bottle of .."

"You stay here now!" He ordered, because he had mentally made up his mind not to torment his guest in his torture room. But only because the last night felt a little bit good. Not that he needed it again, of course, but if it was required of him, he could at least decide the timing. Then he remembered what the little guy wanted to do when he made those funny gestures with his hand. Besides, it has just been said.

"This time you don’t take this stuff that makes your voice disappear!" Hater set the tone than he wanted to hear that wretch if he tormented him in another way.

"But.. Are you sure about this? We shouldn’t interrupt the act because of.."

"I said no, I don’t care how you sound. I also don’t drink this broth."

"You don’t have to, because you.." The skeleton couldn’t understand more, because his counterpart was getting quieter. Almost embarrassed. No, he sure was wrong again.

"Stop whispering in your fur when you talk to me! So repeat that louder again!" He will lure the orange one out to see his true face.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to get a bit embarrassed about that, especially when I like someone." Of course, nobody believes you, thought the ruler annoyed.

"But you really don’t have to silence your voice, because it sounds very erotic." The last word was lowered again with a sheepish grin, and the Lord wondered if he shouldn’t look for the thermostat, because he felt warm again. But he turned away and the light was still on, so the other couldn’t notice anything.

"What ever. Get on the bed now!" He gave more orders out because he wasn’t a patient man.

"The evening is actually still young and you could do other things for a bit, while I'm preparing myself."

"What now? Prepare for what? You said before that's a good time now."

"We're here for .."

"Yes, exactly to do ‘that’. So why should I go now? Yesterday, my presence didn’t seem to bother you." Again, the smaller one looked away from him.

"Surely you had many other things to do and while I was waiting for you .."

"Now let that damn whispering! It sucks. Listen to me! Most bedrooms are soundproof. Do you think I want to hear in my free time what the others are doing on this ship? No and I don’t really want to talk to you that much. The day was long enough!"

"Of course, you are tired. We can.."

"No, we do not postpone anything here! So out with it, why should I go again?" Probably the guy is taking some drug so he will not feel anything. He didn’t come to that now because the Lord surprised him so much in the corridor. Anyway, such substances would explain this permanent grin. The corner of the mouth of the fur ball must hurt already.

"Please don’t be angry." Aha, Hater had guessed, now the truth comes to light. Wait, it shouldn’t really matter to the other person what he thought about it. Unimportant, as the smaller one turned his face away, he loaded a hand already with energy, so that he could use this immediately to shoot down.

"Last night..." The orange one certainly rubbed himself guilty and anxious over the arm.

"Yes?"

"..I have.." It took the ruler too long and so he turned his guest on one shoulder so that he could see any fear on his face.

"..touched myself!"

"Aha! I guessed all the time that you were.. You did what?!" Because the ruler was suddenly so confused, his green anger faded and he looked perplexed. The hairy guy brought his hands in the face.

"I am aware that I should be ashamed. You offered me such a nice room and probably didn’t manage to come here earlier. Still, I had nothing better to do than to fantasize about you and calm my body." This useless thing, he thought, he believed this excuse for a second. Probably the guy longed more likely for his mistress.

The regent was still firmly convinced that his dream was true. He already heard that many pictures of the future could be seen while asleep. Why shouldn’t something like that happen to him? But he knew how to convict this liar.

"So it shouldn’t be difficult for you to do the same in my presence." A light sigh echoed at the words of the skeleton.

"You really want that? I don’t want to bore you." Hm? Strange. At the last sentence, the smile almost seemed to fall. But instead of thinking further, the bigger one was just certain that his guest, or rather a prisoner, would finally give in. He came up with the idea not to roast this happy nature, but perhaps to use it against a certain lady as a means of pressure. Maybe she's a bit attached to her strange servant.

"Stop talking about such nonsense and do what I ask for!" Though hesitant and embarrassed, his prisoner did so too. It was laid with its back on the bed, but so that its head was closer to Hater. Not that he had any curiosity, but now there was light on in this room, he would be able to see everything better. Didn’t the orange want to ask to turn the lights off? But then it occurred to him that this guy probably wanted exactly that. Namely that he, the ruler and owner of the ship, feels uncomfortable here. We'll see who loses this game, he thought ambitiously, sitting on the bed by far, but he could still watch the other well. This followed his movement from before, but apparently didn’t dare to look into his eyes.

"You don’t have to look at me. I can.."

"Is it possible that you will only do what you are told without opening your mouth? I'm just looking at you because I... I should study your anatomy. After all, that could be useful for later." The skeleton thought the statement was pretty clever. At least until his name was sighed in the room. Incredulous, he looked straight into the face of the little creature. This grinned again so strangely embarrassed and tried to pull up the shirt more, that was just a little above the belly before.

"You may study my body as much as you want." Said the ball of fur in an amused tone. There it clicked in the skeleton skull.

"I didn’t mean that! If we...make a child, I probably should know more about your species." Anyway, Peepers should take care of that later, he thought, and suddenly the hairy guy turned his back to him.

"That is very nice of you. You are really thinking about this. I have to admit, when I arrived here, I still had little doubts. Of course they have nothing to do with you. But still you show me how to better and make the worries disappear. You will certainly be a wonderful father." Was the guy crying? The voice sounded so shaky or did he imagine that? He also didn’t dare to turn the fur thing over to him, because the speech from just now left a tingle and a rather strange warm feeling in his chest. He should probably go to the doctor tomorrow. Or he could look behind his own ribs, but for that he would have to raise his robe. But he shouldn’t lose sight of the other for a moment.

This now began to move again. He didn’t see much, only that one orange arm went up to the face and then, for him too slowly, stroked his hairy breast. Not that there was much to touch. But there his guest apparently massaged himself. After a while he seemed a bit tense. At least he tries to squeeze his legs or rather, his thighs together.  
Hater was almost on the side to inquire whether something was wrong, but the hairy one should just open his talkative mouth, if this has a problem. And then he saw, no, he smelled what was going on. The disgustingly sweet smell gradually rose again.

An almost suppressed moan filled the room. The ruler wondered if the guy was already fully involved? He could turn him around, but then the question arose as to why he wanted to do that. After all, there was something nicer about watching this gnome closely as it touched himself. But then the realization hit him, the other could only do this because he turned away from him. Without having to see him, one could think of something better or someone else. Of a woman with green skin, for example. Oh no, the regent thought evil. He was going to end this game. Of course in a clever way.

"Shouldn’t you look at me?"

"Ah..you really want.. I mean.. um.." It wasn’t easy for his guest to talk, because this breathed hard. The skeleton was definitely not patient and simply turned the smaller one over at the shoulder. The sight of yesterday could hardly compare with the current one. Also because now the orange body was well illuminated with light. Shouldn’t he be sick of the sight? Instead, he felt a strange sensation in his lower half. Of course that was only because his subconscious mind knew he could take advantage of this wretch. He could sleep as often as he wanted with this fur thing, because he could accidentally always screw it up in the end.

Stop! What lingering there in his brain? He hated all this. He only did this thing by force. Now a light came to him. The hairy something had actually poisoned him. These confused thoughts can only come from these delicious, but devilish pancakes. Does he become a slave to the other now?

"Lord... Hater?" He had to check something on his phone for a moment and stood up from the bed because his prisoner didn’t have to see everything. But of course he had forgotten to charge the battery because his screen was black.

"Go on!" He commanded in a harsh tone. There must be some warmth in here, because his throat was a bit dry. A slight nod followed and then it actually started. Although he tried as best he could to hide in the position, since the light was on, he saw everything.

Gradually the Lord thought if he came across like a pervert. He sat here and watched another being as it touched itself. The strange thing is, he didn’t really find it as disgusting as one might suspect. Yes, there was something nicer, but still he didn’t really manage to avert his eyes.

Even though his cell phone was off, he always looked at it. Maybe that would make him look like he was bored here. These sounds, which the hairy man tried to suppress, penetrated his ears as if he were breathing directly into them. And this smell, now jammed in the room, as if there was nowhere fresh air.

Rather unintentionally, he licked his mouth, and realized that he was a bit drooling. Since when did he do that? In addition, his throat was dry, from the warm air in here. Something in him whispered that he shouldn’t just sit around stupidly and do something. Should he prepare himself too? Immediately, he shook it off and switched off the light in the room. If this goes on, he will sooner or later take his robe up. Whether he wanted it or not, he had to admit somehow, sleeping with somebody in this way was more liberating than dealing alone.

"Ah..something wrong?" The hairy one was almost sitting next to him now and he didn’t even notice it.

“What? Why? Because it's dark? Well, my eyes need some rest!" Hater knows he could also have found a better excuse.

"If you are too tired of the day, then we can postpone it. Your body knows when it.."

"Are you suggesting that I'm too weak for that matter?!"

"No, it's just, I don’t want you to force yourself to do that."

"Tell me, are you actually a guy, or how is this going on with you?" The bigger one had to know that now because he wanted to distract from the actual topic. Himself. And because those tentacles, which now looked just like a big one, seemed more like a male erection. The thing didn’t move that much and stood out from that fur. When his counterpart saw where he was staring, he laid his arms around himself in embarrassment. Nevertheless, the orange one didn’t cover himself.

"We're actually born with only one gender. In the past there wasn’t gender distribution on our home planet. This division into male and female came much later to us, when visitors from other planets flocked in. Anyway, we can reproduce with almost anyone. That's why I thought I could offer you my help."

"How many times have you done this before?" Why he said that, the ruler didn’t really know, because the past of this wretch shouldn’t interest him.

"Unfortunately, I haven’t met the right person yet to start a family. So this is my first time." Now it was starting to burn in the bony cheeks. This grinning ball shouldn’t play with him like that. He just mentioned things like he was the first one. Hater was certainly not the first person the orange one shared the bed with, if it ever happened there before. But his counterpart made it sound with full intention, as if this had never anyone before and that irritated him. It could also be a lie. Like everything else.

Angrily, he turned away and behind him, the guest fell immediately on all four on the bed. Before that, this just sat there with shaky arms and did nothing. Now it stroked itself down there. Hater kept watching over his shoulder. Surely his guest didn’t want to overdo it with masturbation. Or was it just because he saw this? The Lord hopes he didn’t look too stupid when he just gawked at the other one.

However, his thoughts vanished, as the moaning behind him became more of a wail. Almost strained, the hairy guy rubbed himself and now pressed his face into the mattress. The buttocks in the air and with one more free hand he leaned on the bed.

"How long will that take? Just do it!" As soon as he said that out loud, the little body paused and shivered. It almost sounded like his name was whispered in the fabric of the bed. But he was already imagining things. The orange fell slack on the bed, breathing heavily. Did the guy just come because he ordered it? No definitely not. And that feeling in his loins of this thought shouldn’t arise either.

With an annoyed gasp, he walked slowly to the door, thinking about how to move outside, without others noticing that he was this exited. Only his stupid body and stupid subconscious mind are at fault. They think it's great to have sex. No matter with what or with whom. And his room was still so far away.

"You've already recognized it yourself, I'm tired. So we'll have to leave it for today." Hater said rather casually, staring at the door of the guest bathroom. He could help himself in there, but then was the danger that the other person would overhear him. Maybe an ice cold shower could do the job.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just chapter full of smut. Whoever is here because of the plot doesn't have to read it.

"Or you can make yourself comfortable next to me and I'll take care of everything. But only if you really want to." Either he agrees and could once again feel these hairy but tender hands on him, not that he really needed it again, but tomorrow Peepers would have already found out to whom this gnome belonged. Then he would have to come up with an excuse that sounds really plausible, why he wants to get in touch with this woman again. His commander just didn't understand what it meant to be hopelessly in love.

"I saw earlier how you stared at your phone. I know now why you don't want to turn on the light. Stupid me. You try to imagine someone else is here with you. You surely did it yesterday too. It is completely fine. Or much more, it is your right to do so. Maybe I should still get the voice-swallower so you can.."

"The brew smells disgusting and tastes sure so. I don't want to smell it out of your mouth! Even if I want you to shut up and start, I don't want to risk your health either!" Because a surrogate mother or, in this case, father, it's not at all confusing for him, must pay attention to the body. After the loud and clear explanation he looked punishing in the face of his prisoner. However, this smiled so happy that the ruler wanted to trow up the pancakes again. What was that allergy that hit him on the stomach? He should definitely go to the doctor tomorrow. Did his counterpart perhaps transmit a disease that were overlooked in the health check? Something that they don't know in his galaxy yet and might even be deadly?

"Is it okay if I start with a back massage?"

"Whatever, just do something!" He gave out annoyed with rolling eyes and he wondered a bit, how the smaller could ignore that between his legs. He tried hard not to stare. He may not know much about such topics, but looking directly at aroused genitals was still rude. Or? And then that sweet smell. No, it was a stench, that he would like to stuff the next best into his nose just so his lower body stops responding. The Lord shook his head, than he really didn't find that horrible stink in the room exciting.

"Should I massage you not after all?"

"Start already. I just shook myself awake because you need that long." At last his shoulders were touched. So small hands can hardly do much with him.

"Grop, that hurts! I..Oh, here we go. Can carry on." Again he was taught a lesson, because this massage did wonders to his back. With each new touch he became calmer and relaxed. Maybe he ought to listen to Peepers sometimes and go to the masseur. It really helped to solve some knots.

"I'm sorry that I was just a little rough, but you are really tense. You shouldn't work too hard." So that you and your mistress have it easier. Forget it, thought the Regent, and wriggled this little hands away, albeit a little bit reluctantly.

"Enough massaged! Now you're doing what you're here for!" He gave the command and lay on the bed with his arms folded behind his head. Legs slightly bent so that the fabric of his robe still hid this a bit between his legs.

"Are you sure that I shouldn't massage other tensions here?"

"Call it what you want, but stop talking!" He ordered, and the orange one crawled between his legs, but didn't raise his robe. This didn't even begin to stroke the described place. No, it was looked at him questioningly.

"What?" He heard himself nervous, but also ask annoyed.

"I just wanted to mention, it really makes me happy that you put so much faith in me and I'll do my best to please you." Hater sighed annoyed because if he didn't, his green face would probably have been noticed.

"It would be enough for me If you stop babbling." Then the skeleton got a smiling nod and the orange one brushed along the side of his hipbones. Almost to the very top of the ribs. First he wanted to complain, but then pressed the smaller body against his robe and rubbed carefully, but then a little stronger on his sensitive part. This went on until his hips pressed back against it to get more. Of course, the other was too light and fell a bit backwards onto the bed.

"May I?" Inquired the grinning something and finally grabbed the edge of his robes. However, Hater raised his butt and pulled the fabric up over his own shorts himself to hurry things up. And he looked at his underwear and then thought that he probably should have put on something better. Grimly he looked his guest in the face, to drive away all amusement. Nevertheless, this didn't return his gaze, but stared with amazement open mouth on the bulge in his shorts. He immediately felt the warmth in his cheekbones again. Actually, the hairy guy should have no inhibitions. After all he saw already more of him.

"Can I..?" Almost breathless and with trembling fingers, the orange one reached for the waistband of his shorts. This didn't even look away from his still hidden erection, which of course shone through the fabric. In the light, that just didn't happen so much. He should probably get light-impermeable underwear for other meetings.

The skeleton almost wondered if it was really alright to bring the other to this cause here. Then it began slow again. Almost as if in slow motion, the piece of cloth was pulled down around his middle. When he was freed and his hot thing was standing proudly up, there was another pause.

"Listen..." But the ruler couldn't say more intimidating words, because he was already interrupted.

"I have to...can I...I mean, may I touch you?" His face felt even warmer as this ball nearly begged to touch him. As if he was something precious. Only after he nodded wildly in response, he remembered that he should enjoy such moments. There will definitely be no next time.

Then these hairy hands came up to him and it was difficult to think. Only carefully he was sampled, stroked and then massaged. He almost got the feeling that this moment was normal. As if this being knew how this had to treat him. Teeth biting together, he threw his head in the pillow and clenched his fists. He tried hard to suppress everything in himself, so that no embarrassing noise came out of him.

"You look so good and that's why you feel also so good." Sounded it in the room and the Lord looked down. Without warning, the wretch suddenly used his tongue at his tip.

"What the.."

"It..I'm sorry..I should have.." With an apologetic expression, the other man immediately let go of him after he got loud. Now he was moaning annoyed and frustrated because the strokes stayed away.

"It's OK already. I just...wasn't prepared for it." Because he never felt before a tongue at this point or ever on his body. Normally he would have refused, but the guy really knew what he was doing. He didn't really want to know who this guy was with. It was none of his business anyway. Nor was it important for this agreement.

When these hairy lips began to spread kisses on his manhood, which felt really nice in a bizarre way, he thought of kissing someone like that. So not this wretch, who treated him in a deceptive way very lovingly. No he wants that with a person he likes and who reciprocates his feelings. Not that he really needed this feeling stuff.

"Ahhhhaa!" That came unexpectedly and deeply from the ruler's throat. He shouldn't think so much and look better what his guest did. This didn't even use his tongue this time, but let his tip gently slide into his mouth. Why is the guy not disgusted by this?

"Was I too rash?" Again, the ball of for dropped from him. Did the guy really want to hear it clearly from his mouth, that those things he did were really good? What the hell, he thought, because if he didn't say anything, there would be a hundred more interruptions.

"Just do what you think is right. You'll notice if you do something wrong." Because there was a short pause, Hater noticed something on his leg, or more on his thigh. His guest was sitting on it. No, he shifted back and forth. At his glance, the smaller one tried to suppress the urge to move. So he pushed his hips a little towards him. The other thought probably, he should continue with his work. But a suppressed moan and a warm bone told him that his partner was also trying to do something for himself. If somehow awkward and not really according to his will. Because the Lord thought already, that these tentacles have their own head. At least he felt it on his thigh, how these things slime everything full. He wanted to enjoy the current attention a little bit. This rubbing of these hairy hands and the light sucking of the same hairy lips was just a good interaction.  
At least until his body needed more and he unintentionally pushed his hip up to thrust. The orange fell back and even had to cough. Immediately he sat up to.

"It..I didn't mean...Why are you exaggerating it?!" Finally he didn't need to apologize or anything like that.

"You are right. I shouldn't tease you so and must immediately notice when you need more." When the smaller wanted to take his previous position again, the ruler didn't allow it. He raised the other, but it wasn't easy to release this body from his bones. These meaty slings were really stubborn. Every time he had to touch them, a whimper sounded from his guest. But it didn't sound like it was in pain, so he did it more.

Finally freed, he put the other with his stomach down on his. Of course, he carefully pushed the fur ball close to his erection. He never really knew how the four slimy things of the orange would react.

"Grop!" He groaned, as they approached him close enough, they grabbed him and immediately wriggled around his hard part. The hairy guy also reached for the fabric of his robe to babble something incomprehensible in it as his body touched him. Almost too fast for the skeleton movement came into play again. Up and down, the orange rubbed its hot middle and the tentacles along his entire length. If this keeps up, he will mess up again this night, than he still doesn't penetrate the other.

"Yes..you feel... you ah..so good..so..so hot .." The hairy thing chattered between the moaning senseless stuff, but it didn't really bother him. What plagued him was that the wretch didn't finally take the next step. Everything should have been smeared enough with this gliding substance. These tentacles also snaked around him tighter and tighter. While the whole thing felt really good, he tried hard to think about what was failing, that both of them weren't yet at the full act. The other man's face kept pressing into his robe as the fuzzy hip continued to rise to reach up to his tip. Now he noticed how the little body was shaking. They already did the same thing yesterday. What was different now? When Hater focused even more on the other, he also noticed that this strongly tried to suppress the sounds which where getting louder,as if from alone, the closer this came up with the warm opening at his thing.

"Oh." Like a flash of lightning from his hands, the realization struck him now. His partner was certainly exhausted by the previous show.

"I must do everything myself here." So he grabbed the orange one, lifted it exactly over his erection and then let him sink down. A scream followed, which totally shocked him and made him freeze in the process. Actually he wanted to be much more forceful, yet he approached the matter more slowly, because for some unknown reason he couldn't hurt this wretch right now.

At least he believed it until his counterpart became so loud. Carefully and apologetically he looked into the hairy ones eyes. But this looked down under heavy eyelids and breath, where they were still united. Perplexed, he realized that these tentacles had also emptied themselves on him and the inside of his partner narrowed briefly. It took a while before it dawned on the ruler that this sound wasn't a cry of pain. He penetrated the other just a bot and this came already to orgasm.

"How can.."

"You are so...so good to me. I...we can go on...right now..." He took the exhausted miserably and laid it on the bed beside him. At least the failure wasn't his fault this time. The skeleton hoped he would get those body fluids out of his robe. The stuff came out, like from these land animals. Disgusting.

One hand grabbed his wrist and, surprisingly enough, pulled him back with strength he didn't expect when he was about to get up off the bed.

"I can't let you go that way. I am sorry that I have soiled your clothes. I'll wash it later, but please take it off now." The bigger man wanted to avoid that.

"Before that, we'll make one more thing clear! You don't happen to have night vision?”

"What?"

"Don't play stupid with me! Can you see in the dark?"

"Unfortunately, no. Do you want me that turn on the.."

"Don't you dare! The only thing that will shine here, will be me! But only because I can't turn it off. Should I later hear that you are a weird species that owns infrared or something like this, you can expect a penalty."

"I would never lie to you."

"We'll discuss that tomorrow." The skeleton casually thought about it and then hurriedly removed his robe, only to crawl quickly under the covers.

"Wait, I'm getting under it too." It passed a moment, because the hairy really saw nothing and had to first move across the bed to find where he was hiding.

"In that way it is cuddly."

"Stop staring and turn around!" These blue eyes just pierced him and he couldn't stand it.

"Shouldn't I just.." And he wanted to reach for him, but he knocked these furry hands aside.

"Do you resist me?"

"Of course not." With that, the ball of fur turned and went to all fours before continuing.

"I just thought you needed a little more attention .."

"Luckily you not here for thinking." The Lord didn't know how the guy could be so fit again already, but probably he shouldn't care. So he threw all other stupid fears overboard, released them both, and threw the blanket to the ground. Then he grabbed a larger pillow and picked up the hairy one to put him on it. This position was difficult, if a partner was so small. But he didn't want to think anymore too and approached the other with his still hard thing. Despite his impatience, he rubbed some of that slime over himself again before he finally entered the warm middle with tormenting slowness.

"Hmmmm..it's alright...if you keep going.." He heard a voice. Probably because he stopped. It felt so tight. Hater could only stare down in disbelief. In that second, he didn't even know how it felt before. What he knew, he had to move now.

"You...don't have..oh..to hold..mhh..back..uhmm..Just do..hmmm yes do..that..ohh...yeees..just..like..that.." More words sounded in the room, but the meaning he understood less and less by more moving in and out. With each new get in, he came deeper than before, and he thought they both grew louder. Even though his own breath in his ears was just quite loud on his own, he still heard the sounds of the other. He wanted to torment the wretch and now he felt like that, because he didn't want to come on the spot. But then this thing here would finally be over. He had just to keep a firm grip on the hairy creature and plant his seeds in it. But strangely he wanted to delay it. As long as it seemed possible.

He clenched his teeth and slowed down. He had to find a rhythm that kept him happy, but didn't bring him too close to the climax. The bigger one forced himself to think about things that were a turn off. The bad sandwich before it became bread. The sandwich itself. This fish in skintight jeans. How that hairy guy in front of him, was dressed in his dream. In these feminine clothes, he looked just so... What the grop! That didn't help at all to inhibit his lust.

"No, ah...please just..don't stop. I..excuse me if I.." He had to grin, it wasn't even played, because he noticed with amusement that he was still allowed to torment this permanent glee. Not quite as he imagined, but still he liked it.

"Oh, don't worry." Hard he pushed almost completely back in and it was followed by a pleased groan. Leisurely, he let his hips move in a circling motion and enjoyed the feeling that came with these noises from the other. He almost wished to turn around the whimpering guy so he could enjoy his tortured expression. He should certainly do that so he recognized in time when he went too far.

Again he gritted his teeth, wondering where this care came from for this useless benefit. No, these thoughts certainly came only because he wanted to be feared as a ruler, but no one should be afraid to get intimate with him. But that will happen if he inflicts pain on this delicate creature here in the act.

With a grunt of annoyance he moved away from his partner. The legs of this trembled and the face was buried in the pillow. But the Lord didn't give the other time to catch his breath and turned him on his back.

"I.."

"Shut up!" With one hand he was looking for the delicate hip. With the other he grabbed an orange and just as small shoulder. With an angry gasp, he penetrated again into the lying one. This time he looked into those very blue eyes, which looked at him so strangely and wanted to withstand his gaze. At least, that lasted until the movements became more violent again. These tentacles are finally moving and even more annoying again. These things wanted to hold his erection in when he tried to pull out. After every new push, it became harder to slip away from them. He hoped a little that these parts have no suckers.

But here there was no reflection or forging plans. The skeleton just grabbed them as he pulled himself out completely. The tentacles, of course, reached for him, but they only got his hand. Not so easy to hold all four and then continue to do as before. The thing was now demanding in many ways for him. But there was no giving up. He would be successful this night.

Then Hater looked himself convinced and well, gradually breathing heavily into the orange face. The smaller one bit his lip tightly. The hands clawed themselves with force into the sheet. The body shook. In fear that he was hurting his partner while holding the greasy things, he let go immediately. The lord didn't have time to do anything else because those four parts were hurrying around his erection. Before, he just managed to control himself so as not to penetrate too deeply. But now the other's tentacles practically forced him to do so, than they pulled him deeper and deeper with each movement.

"It...ahh...is.. hmaaa..all..oh..right..you..soo..deep..your..hmm..let your..hmmaa..body...move...and..surrender to...yeeees..to...to..your...oh..feelings." Now the hairy hands were back on the mouth of the orange one, because with each rough penetration, the creature became louder again. He knew it wouldn't be long before it was over. So he grabbed the delicate wrists and put them next to the head of the body to hold them and support himself. The other begged to him to let go, but the fog in his head grew denser. His body obeyed only his current instinct.

"I don't want to...aha...that..you hear...please..I feel..uh..like..it's so..aha. much..deep..so..hmmm..deep .. never ... was it..so aaaha..yes right..it comes..soo goood..a baby..we make..a baby..." Hater blinked a few times until he was able to comprehend words correctly. Then he let his gaze wander down. The little body was still trembling, but he himself was no longer moving. But he still held his partner trapped beneath him, while his intense twitching member emptied itself in the other. As the light between his legs slowly faded, he immediately wanted to pull out himself, but the orange creature shook its head wildly, though it leaned back weakly before.

"No!..Too..early.." A tingling slowly brought feeling in his loins again. How long had he been in a trance that he didn't feel his hip here? Not even that he was still pumping seeds into the other body. Well he saw the green light on, but it never lasted so long after he came. These tentacles must have gotten everything out of him, because he felt so drained and slightly absent. Also the orange one tried to keep position and still pressed his middle against him, breathing heavily.

"What are you...doing there?" His throat sounded scratchy and he wanted to get up from bed to wash himself. But the expression on the furry one something suddenly stopped him.

"I..please..stay..I will .. I need .. Or I will not.."

"All right! But at least let me.." A moan followed, that rather went in the direction of not good, as he pressed the other to him and put him on his stomach and he put himself on his back.

After he lay there for a moment, breathing deeply and closing his eyes, he looked down at himself, because there were no further movements from the smaller one. He simply remained silent on his stomach. But the Lord didn't feel like sleeping here on his back with this fur thing. Moreover, it wasn't even his own comfortable bed.

In the faint light of his eyes, the fur now seemed somehow more than before. Out of boredom, because the gnome rested on him with his eyes closed, he touched that hairy something. Oddly, it sparked suddenly. Just a little bit, because his gloves were still wet. Actually, that didn't bother him. He just wondered why the orange fur was electrically charged. There was no one here... Startled by the realization that he had shocked the smaller one with his flashes, he withdrew his fingers.

"Hey..ehm..you?" Oh yes, no names, he remembered.

"Stay awake! Come on. It's not the perfect moment to sleep! Stupidly expressed. Could you at least..."As he tried to turn, the hairy creature fell limp and motionless on the bed.

"Grop no! I have lost my nerve and now I've grilled it. Why couldn't I pulverized him first? Now the moment has come, what I wanted to prevent. From now on, I can only live chastity. I have to tell it Peepers..No, no, no! I can't tell or show him that. He will always know and look at me with a different eye. I just do it with the rest too. Then I burn the bed with it. So I save the cleaning." Lord Hater gave himself a few moments to breathe and regenerate energy. Then he aimed at the immovable body, which was fortunately with his back to him because he walked around the bed. His arm didn't really want to stand still. That was probably because he needed sleep.

No, that was a lie. He couldn't do anything to the guy, because he was so nice to him all the while and smiled at him. Even if the wretch cooperates with Dominator, he still wasn't harmed. The ship still belonged to him and he wasn't brought to any pink glowing bedrooms. It was just a stupid dream and yet he acted accordingly to it. The Regent tramped thoughtfully on the ground and finally switched on the light. He didn't care that he was still naked. Now he had to loudly curse his stubbornness.

"Hmm?" He hurried to motionless one when he heard something. The previously lifeless-looking ball of fur winked at him suddenly. The hairy lips moved. If it wasn't so bad, he would laugh, because the other one looked like he ended up in a tumble dryer. Just not clean but with much of his body fluids between the legs. Why did he look there?

"...good.." Then the already weak eyes closed again. Hater grabbed his horns in panic. Were these just the last words? All is good? Nobody wants and should die like that.  
Hurriedly he picked up the blanket and wrapped the unconscious guy in it. The orange one looked like a child. He suddenly felt sick at the thought that he had slept with it. No, his commander had checked such details. What if Peepers sent a boy who was just over twenty years old because this was really desperate? A guy who really knew what he was doing during sex, as if it wasn't the first time.

Later he could think more about that. Now he ran into the guest bathroom and took a bathrobe. A little shorter than his own, but for the first time he was really glad that he was not just hanging Watchdog's normal dress size there. Then he would have to wash his stained robe, which was already drying.

A little disgusted, he quickly turned away and back to the guy in the blanket. Carefully, he picked him up and when he was sure that his grip was not too tight or too loose, he ran briskly outside. Peace prevailed in the corridor. At 3 o'clock in the morning you normally couldn't ask for anything else. Then nobody would disturb him on the way to the infirmary.

Knock. Knock. Knock. He hammered on the door and looked around nervously again and again when he finally arrived.

"Good morning, Lord Hater. Is there a.." The one-eye, that had the night job, didn't came further.

"Here, take him!" The skeleton crowded in through the door and put the fur thing on the next empty bed.

"Check him and what you do when someone suddenly and goes unconscious on its own. What ever. He gets a single room afterwards. I don't want to get anyone infected if he has something in the direction. Only me personally and a treating doctor may talk to..well with him. If he can do it again. Understood?!" He pronounced the last word emphatically.

"Of course. Immediately. Everything for the safety and health here on board." The watchdog instantly pushed away the mobile bed with the unconscious one. For now the ruler sighed in relief, than he had done that. As soon as he turned around, he saw the next problem coming around the corner.

"Oh, no, no, no! No Captain Tim! Bad boy and this time I'm serious. Out! Stand still!" But his pet didn't think to do it and tore at the robe.

"Normally, I would not wear that either." With that he picked up his pet and hurried up to his room. Once there, he closed the door with a relieved sigh. Captain Tim immediately jumped off of him and even growled at him.

"I know, I stink. I'm going to take a quick shower and then it's finally time to go to bed." Said, done and even if the spider-like creature thoroughly sniffed him again after he washed himself, Hater couldn't take care of it. As soon as he lay with his head on the pillow, he immediately fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning the lord was awakened by his good pet. When he stroked this a few times over the head after feeding it in his room, he sauntered to the bathroom with a yawn. The strange thing was, he felt fantastic, well rested even, and he didn't know when he slept so well last time. Was it really only sex that he needed to feel better? That would explain why his commander sometimes wanted to take him to the forbidden Venus and other only adult planets. But things like that always intimidate him. He would never say it out loud, but paying for a 'nice time' was not really for him. After all, the skeleton would always know that the lady only did it for the money.

Despite his constant contradictions he acted twice against his own principles. And just because some idiots now wanted to see a successor to him. After all, he was the great Lord Hater. He didn't have to do anything he don't want it. Nobody can give him orders. Why could he think clearly now?

After the cool shower, he felt really awake and clean, even though he knew he was doing the same thing before sleep. With a clear goal, he left his room to head straight for the infirmary. He no longer needed the grinning face. The project is called off. Very easily.

"Sir!" Well, Peepers came up to him. So he didn't have to search for him to say that the thing with this orange..

"This time it succeeded! Is not that great news? You will.."

"What? No!" That was the only thing Hater could call in shock, because he knew exactly what his henchman was talking about.

"What do you mean by 'No'? At last people are not sitting in our necks when we visit planets. Actually only to me, because you always ignore that."

"The number is canceled!" The Lord proclaimed and went on to tell the hairy something. Finally, there are also ways and means to clean up such trifles. Exactly, he will communicate that to the eternal sunshine. As a ruler, he can change his mind when he wants. In addition, he will punish the one-eye from last night, because he ordered explicitly that only a doctor and he can talk about the condition of the hairy one. Does anyone do what they wanted on board? Now it will change again. He had to make sure that he was respected again.

Grimly, he ran to the infirmary and ignored his jabbering stooge, who said something about 'resigning' and 'that would be a good thing for all'. But the regent just had no desire for this stuff. In addition, he was totally unsuitable as a father. Not that he would ever worry about the brat or deal with this.

"So where is the guy?" He asked annoyed, because he had been walking around for a few laps and didn't find the hairy thing. Peepers sighed loudly beside him.

"You asked this morning to get a single room here. That's where he'll probably be in the separate rooms." To ease his search, the one-eyed one stood right in front of it. Of course, Hater didn't want to admit that he forgot that for a moment and also remembered that the infirmary was being monitored with cameras. Peepers probably saw himself coming here with the orange bundle. It was pointless to embarrass oneself for that, so he pretended that he had not thought of it. So he knocked on the door. For a moment he might curse himself again, because he didn't have to be polite or anything else about the creature. However, the 'coming in' didn't reach his ears as well as he was used to from the previous day. Slowly, why he didn't know himself, his hand approached the button that opened the door. Fortunately, hospital rooms did not just open when standing nearby. Just before he reached the goal he dropped his arm because he remembered something.

"Give me his file!" He said, because he needed to know a lot. Actually, it didn't matter now, but it just gnawed at his skull.

"I thought you'd read that by now." But after the scowl of the bigger one, the commander tapped his wrist and the details of the orange were blasted onto the wall beside the door. The Lord would complain because that wasn't the perfect place to do it, but he could read all that was important and so he stayed silent for a while. So far, he couldn't make out a lie from the grinning face and everything was so nice and neatly filled out that he got a little stomach pain again.

The one gender that could mate with almost any species seemed right, because of course Peepers was scrutinizing everything. After all, it was his job. Probably his guest ventured .. No, the prisoner really didn't lie to him about one thing. So the shaggy something was neither a female nor a male. Hm, Wander sounds a little bit like both of them, but neither does it sound like a fancy name. Annoyed he puffed again, because he didn't want to know the name. Too late and so he looked further down where the guy's age was.

"What! How?" He exclaimed confused loudly, thinking he had just discovered the first lie.

"He's older than me, dammit!" Whispered the skeleton and pointed a finger at the door. The one-eyed man looked at him only with a shrug.

"It's true, and I've advised you to read all this before and then to decide.."

"Oh forget it!" Hater swallowed all the crap, he wanted to throw the smaller ones head, because this acted once again incompetent and opened the door. Peepers was also reprimanding to enter the room, but he didn't allow that and pushed the other out again, closing the door in front of his eye. With a last furious puff to the commander, he turned around. This task gets easier, that's what he thought until he saw the hairy thing lying in bed. Something in him told him that he was now to blame for the situation of this being. Well, he knew the other was doing his part to this. But why couldn't he forget that for now, or at least postpone it later.

"Hello." The voice in here sounded really weakened, it wasn't just the wall from earlier that stood between them. Weak but with a satisfied smile he was looked at. His counterpart sat in bed, supported by a pillow.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come to you right away to tell you the nice news. My body still doesn't quite want to obey me." The ruler's eyes wandered to one side, thinking about how to do it.

"Oh, my condition is alone my fault." It came a little louder from the orange and the skeleton looked again exactly to this, because it frightened him a little, because he didn't expect it. Then the other wanted to get up from bed, which looked very shaky. Before the guy fell to the ground, he grabbed him. Strange not like yesterday when his pet was molested. Hurriedly he put the little one back in bed.

"The doctor has certainly prescribed bed rest or something. Then stay in it." He explained in his usual tone. His mistake wasn't to step away from the creature fast enough because his hand was simply held unsolicited.

"Again I'm causing concern for you. I'm so sorry. I'll really have to learn soon to look after me.. after us better." His hand was held to an orange-haired cheek.

"The night yesterday was really wonderful with you." Explained the something with eyes closed now and the regent's head felt warm again. After his speech, he should immediately go to the doctor. But now he pulled his hand determined to entangle his arms in front of the chest.

"Yes, whatever. Actually, I thought I'd electrocuted you yesterday or something."

"I'm sorry.."

"If you apologize now for every sentence, I'll give you a real reason for it right away!" Why did the conversation make him so angry? Hater just couldn't figure that out. Probably because he was here longer than necessary.

"It's just that, my body got a cramp while we were..during the act and your hands made me relax again."

"Good." That came more relieved from his bony mouth than intended.

"Besides, because of the excitement to be really here, I couldn't close my eyes the evening before, so that's why I just fell asleep last night. It really wasn't.." But the ruler intervened because he was tired of those stupid excuses.

"Yes, yes. Not your intention. You have to work on that. That's not why I'm here. I'm here because I wanted to tell you that.."

"Hm?" Inquired of his counterpart and waited for another word from him.

How could this wretch suddenly dare to break eye contact and look down. Out of fear? No, the guy looked at his stomach or chest, this thing isn't easy to determine. Why was he even staring there when another hand came to it. So it was meant the lower part. It is impossible that one could already feel something of the child. Or? Anyway, his counterpart shouldn't just look stupid grinning down.

"I know, I can not feel anything with my hands and also my body hasn't changed much, yet the thought makes me very happy that in three months.."

"Three months?!" Hater was shocked and loud. A bit startled, the other guy looked at him too.

"Peepers!" He hurriedly shouted, and the person called came in through the door.

"Three months!" He threw at the one-eye, because strangely enough, he couldn't shout at the orange one.

"It only takes three months!" He pointed to the bed, so that the commander finally understood what he wanted from this.

"Um, yes that's good." Said his henchman really as if it was the best. Angry, he clenched his fists. Why did so much happen now and then against his will? Without further ado, he stomped out of the room to see the doctor. There was something wrong with him. Normally, he had no problems with screaming at anyone, but just now everything dropped from him.

"Sir, I really don't understand.."

"Stay away from me, this thing has certainly infected me with something. I'll check it out first. And my guest stays in quarantine for the time being." With that he left the confused commander. Still, he heard this saying to the grinning face, it's panic about becoming father, or something like that. He would have liked to trample back to Peepers to shout out his opinion about this, but he ignored that for now. He, Lord Hater was not in panic or scared of anything. Still, he needs to see the doctor first.

It was really confusing. He was not really in a bad mood after getting up and now he feels so angry again that he wants to punish anyone who just stood in his way. His face certainly told that, as all the watchdogs stepped back and made a free way for him.

"I want you to examine my head!" He explained clearly, throwing the one-eye that had a bandage on his knee out of the room and sat with folded arms on the patient chair.

"Do you have any complaints?" Inquired the doctor, who saw for a moment after the patient thrown out, before he devoted himself to the ruler. He was used to his boss coming in when he wanted. Normally, Commander Peepers always announced this, as he usually lugged in the lamenting Lord. By itself, the skeleton actually came rarely.

"Yes, I think irrational and stupid stuff. I also seem to have mild stomach pain. These pancakes yesterday were certainly poisoned."

"I don't believe that." The one-eyed doctor said, looking into the eyes, ears and mouth of the skeletal skull. As far as everything seemed to be all right. Still, he was examining the bigger one everywhere, because before that one would probably give no rest.

"And? Is it very bad?" The one-eye printed the result out in black and white, so that his boss could read everything himself again and also he sent a copy to the commander, who will surely hear more complaints today from Lord Hater. It is not even written in the stars of the galaxy why the man still did this job.

"You are very healthy. You are even fitter than by last year's test. Did you start exercising more in the last few days?" The regent started to rage at the outcome of his investigation, but then the answer to the question ran through his head. It had begun by hiding from Peepers since his grinning guest showed up here and this little guy was fast. And then came the other thing that made him sweat even more.

"Hmm." He added grimly and tore the paper to himself, whereupon his results stood and rose to leave the room. How could he be healthy?

"Of course you can come back anytime, if anything should be. And congratulations to..." He didn't hear any more because he was slamming the door. And Peepers always meant such a button for dramatic departures would be pointless.

"Sir?" Of course, the commander had to stand next to him again.

"I'm taking a day off. No paperwork. No meetings. No receptions from idiots." Stubborn, his arms crossed again, he took his stand.

"Alright." Now he looked down astonished to the other one. Actually, the ruler thought it would come the usual lecture, about that they shouldn't waste the day and so on.

"I thought you needed a little free time after these events. Honestly, I'm a bit proud that you persevered and that you have not immediately turned the eternal grinning face with your flashes in ashes. I knew that you still wanted to do this, but the worst is over now. You can now go and enjoy the day. I'll take care of everything else." With that, Peepers just let him stand there, and for a moment he didn't really know what he should do, because one took the wind out of his sails. He was about to prepare for a tantrum because he wanted to fight for the day off and now he just got it that way. Couldn't his henchman be like that more often, he thought and sauntered to the exit. His stomach talked just before it and growled so loud that it could probably heard over the entire infirmary. Anyway, it felt like that.

"Here." A plate of muffins was pushed in front of his eyes.

"Ah, that's just the right thing now and.." But then Hater looked past the food and recognized the orange something that now again wore this shirt, hopefully washed, stretched the plate up and leaned against the wall with the free hand.

"You!" He said startled and a little annoyed to the same, while he grabbed the plate, because first, it looked like the guy was clean. Earlier, he didn't control it that way, but the messy fur or hair could probably be recognized by anyone with just one eye. Second, he was really hungry and the muffins would do it not until he was in the kitchen. In addition, his people should better ensure that this mop was kept under wraps. He looked around and of course no one was standing nearby, who he could yell at for it.

"Listen, Wander... No, I meant git. I.." But it seemed to be too late, because the other's eyes looked at him again as admiringly as if he had done something incredibly great. Felt to him just incredibly stupid. He couldn't resist an annoyed sigh and rolling his eyes.

"It's alright.." Said his opponent and probably wanted to grab one of his wrists to make something sunshine-like, but that didn't happen, because as soon as the wall was released, the bundle lost its hold and fell instantly to the ground.

"Lord Hater! What are you doing with him? Did you take away the second breakfast from him? Food is very important to him now." Of course, the doctor came back to his side and immediately helped the limp guest.

"Hey, I have not.." Since the plate was already torn from him.

"You should be ashamed and take better care of your partner."

"Pfff, he's definitely not .." But instead of the one-eye bringing the patient back to the room, this just pushed the little thing toward his robe, and the orange clung to it innocently. Then they were alone again and the Lord gritted his teeth.

"Pretty strict, but you probably have to be in this profession. I didn't want you to have trouble with me again. But of course you can still eat the muffins. I also have some more in my current room." Hater hurriedly threw a copy of this delicious-looking pastry in the throat. Hm, with chocolate chips. The other thing looked fruity. Dark red berries decorated the head of the muffin. Of course, the hairy still clung to his legs and stared up to him almost expectantly. That with the age had to be a misprint, but he didn't want to chat about it.

"These are yokeberry muffins. They are also filled with vanilla cream. I hope it tastes well for you just like the first one." Probably said, because he was staring too long at the plate. Well, he could still spit out the food, he thought and bit off cautiously. He put the rest of it on the plate and put his now free hand on his eyes.

"Oh, this one doesn't suit your taste? It's alright, I can.." Actually, the dangler shouldn't do anything for him and he should grab it by the collar and carry back to bed or out into space.

"Can't you be quiet for a minute ?! It tastes good, ok? I.. It's just.." The grin widened again after his stupid stuttering.

"If you want more, then.." His guest's legs gave way and this pulled on his robe even more.

"Hey, don't do that to my robe!" Despite the exhortation, he bent down a little and picked up the gnome by the collar again, then finally dragged this into the hospital room.

"Didn't you sleep long enough?"

"Two or three hours or so. I didn't really looked at the clock when we..." He immediately closed the door when the guy started this topic.

"All right! Anyway, you're sleeping a little more now. I can't carry you around all the time." With that, the regent settled himself naturally on the foot of the bed and looked again at the plate.

"That is understandable. When you're done with this piece, there's more over there. They meant it a bit too well in the kitchen and I like to share it." Hater was as if he were still hearing, especially with you, but he could have imagined that, because he quickly whipped down the rest of this berry muffin before he crashed onto the mountain on the table. After five pieces more his appetite faded, because it was as if the hairy man's gaze stung his neck.

"Nobody can handle that! You close your eyes now and I take everything with me. They bring you something else for lunch!" He announced, stepping quietly out and closing the door. He would like to attach a lock with an indissoluble code in front of it. A second after that he then moaned annoyed again, because he shouldn't care if the guy got his rest now. He could move as loud as he wanted. Calm down and look into the kitchen first, he thought, because the Lord needs something to eat more, as these little biscuits. He could also find some snacks he needed for an action movie or video games.

Thought done, as soon as he was in his room, Captain Tim was already running out into the hallway. Actually, he wanted to play with the little something and he brought it something to eat too, but then he postpones this later. His pet was rarely bored on the ship with so many watchdogs willing to play with the rascal. Maybe he should also check his mails quickly. Although he did that every day anyway, well the private ones. The work-related ones were less exciting and yet Peepers always forced him to read them. Although he knew that the one-eye always took a look before.

"So what do we have here? Nope. The perfect product to enlarge your..spam. Who bothers and writes that, or lets a computer write that?" So he went through some garbage and wondered where they had all his address from. Until something jumped into his eyes. A mail from the woman he adores. So he was aware that it was from their official site and so certainly robots sent these circulars for the star. Still, he was always happy when he could read something new about Lady D. Whether there is something new in her fan shop? Maybe a doll or an action figure, so you can reenact the cool performances? Yes, his secret box is slowly starting to getting full, but he didn't care, as long as Peepers thought he had prototypes of merchandise if him in it, this wouldn't look inside.

"Yes!" He shouted enthusiastically through his room as he reads that a concert takes place soon and that even on a planet nearby. Perfect, he thought and will definitely take the opportunity to meet her. After all, as a ruler, he has to make sure that these musical events are really in order. Hold on, why didn't the commander mention that? Does she no longer have to register such things? Although as long as there is peace on the planet, he shouldn't care about anything else. But they didn't report this trifle to him and usually he had to sign for something more stupid like planting strange trees. Just everything that sounded like fun, he had the feeling that he wasn't allowed to participate.

"Not this time!" He wasn't explaining to anyone here, because he was still alone. Anyway, he will visit this event and maybe talk to Dominator. He just had to use the chance and show her that he wasn't boring.

For a while he just sat there and imagined great scenarios in his head. He was going to meet her in the backstage area, of course he puts on a totally cool performance and they chat over music before the whole thing gets romantic and she realizes that they both have so much in common than they thought before. Their future will look so shiny.

'Wait, you already have children? Are you married too?' In his daydream suddenly many orange hairy things appeared in his arms, all crying in despair.

'That's not.. I didn't want..' Why didn't he find words in his own imagination?

'Lazy excuses. I don't want to have anything to do with someone like you.'

'But..' It was useless and already the other parent appeared in front of him.

'You should be ashamed to take advantage of me. You are simply not suitable as a father.' Hater knew that from the beginning.

"I didn't ask for that! Nor would I have volunteered.." He was about to roar in the emptiness of his room, but Peepers interrupted the whole thing.

"Um, sir?" A bit embarrassed, he sat back down on the bed because he was just getting up because of this fantasy. Nevertheless, he must Wander..Wretch, we remain with wretch, ask if this knows that they are not a couple because of the story with the child. Actually, he could ask the commander again for the contract, but then it would come out that he had not really read this exactly. Why should he, he was Lord Hater, after all. Besides, he doesn't have to ask anything, he just makes his point clear, he doesn't have to do more.

"I know sir, you wanted a day off and it looks like to me you having a real good talk of soliloquy, but we have a little problem."

"I said, I'll take care of nothing.." He could already hear one of the warning signals of the ship.

"We are attacked ?!" That came a bit too enthusiastic from the mouth of ruler, because for so long no one had dared to do this.

"Peepers, how could you not mention that?" And the lord stormed out of his room with his henchman.

"Is it a battleship?" He inquired, walking really fast down the hall, where he could already hear cries from the watchdogs.

"Well.." But he didn't really listen to the one-eye next to him.

"And you have already let them on my ship?" Now the regent was angrier, because he didn't like to demolish the device. He still couldn't see anyone in the confusion except his soldiers.

"Enough now! No one has ever dared to enter Lord Hater's ship unasked and attack his men." He always thought it was cool to talk about himself like that, while taking a pose that made him look as tall as possible. First impressions are important.

"Then I'm just the first one." With that, the attacker threw a watchdog aside and stepped into the light, so he got a better view. This red warning signal really made everything too dark here, noticed the skeleton and looked now something green shapeless. Or was it blue? Anyway, the thing looked like a lizard or something the direction.

"And what do you want... Wait! Peepers! The flickering of the light makes one crazy here. Stop that now! No one can really see my threatening looks." The one mentioned rolled his eye as his boss looked away again and pressed the button, so that normal lighting prevailed here again. Now you saw more wounded, but it was still not enough, because quickly some watchdogs stood around the enemy to threaten this with a gun. They were just waiting for a word from the Lord. Of course, they also took a healthy distance, because they didn't want to end up like their colleagues. The intruder seemed pretty violent.

"Much better now. And you better give me a good reason for all this theater, because I'm just wasting valuable time from my day off."

"Oh, I'm really sorry." That something sarcastically replied. Also it strangely carried a saddle on its back, and raised its fists.

"But I'm looking for someone and I've been told on Olivion that he's on this ship. So pull him out, otherwise I'll take even more as just precious time from your day off." And the horse, Hater thought that it was one, beat a fist in the other hand. Or are this hooves? He shouldn't care.

"We aren't a cab company and fork up some idiots. So.."

"Sir?" Peepers was reluctant to interrupt his boss, but he could guess who the visitor was.

"What is it?!" The one-eye waved down the bigger one and whispered something to it.

"Oh." It came annoyed out of the regent and this straightened up again.

"Is the person you are looking for orange?"

"Yes." It came a little dangerous from the lizard.

"Hairy all over?" Almost, but he kept that to himself and Hater didn't know where the thought came from right now.

"That too." The strange something approached him with raised fists.

"Is the person you're looking for so tall?" He inquired, indicating the approximate height with his hands, but not the right one.

"So he really is here!" His opponent snorted and almost stood in front of him.

"Ha! He isn't that tall at all!" He said in a superior way when he thought he had seen through the stranger.

"Oh yes, because he's wearing his hat almost always, so you've already shown the correct size. So Lord Skeleton, where is he?" Being so close to him, the creature was almost as tall as himself. He held up his hands defensively, until he remembered that he could shoot lightning from them. With that he shooed the intruder away from him again.

"First, you should pay a little respect to Lord Hater, because he is the one who governs this galaxy. Second is.." Peepers also wanted to get back in, but this Zbornak did not let him finish. Yes, he already knew the species. He also searched the net immediately after the first alarm to be sure. After all, you should always know who is facing you.

"I don't care what you do and who he rules! If you think you can harm harmless and lovable beings, then you deserve a beating. And if I have to do each one of you individually, so you give him back out. "

"That's not possible." Because the Lord wasn't impressed by the speech and crossed his arms.

"What. Does. That. Mean?!" The attacker added with narrowed eyes, probably to be more threatening.

"That means it's not possible. Are you not listening?" Gave the skeleton back.

"Please Sir, don’t make it angrier on purpose." Because the commander didn't find it funny when the lizard came closer again and grabbed him by the collar.

"He is now in a place where you can't reach him anymore." Because the thing would never guess that he keeps the grinning face hidden in the infirmary.

"What?! You monsters! You really deserve.." The Zbornak simply threw Peepers on the wall, now to work on the Lord properly with its fists. Before the ruler could recharge his energy in his hands to fight, another voice was heard loud and clear.

"Hey Sylvia!"


	6. Chapter 6

"You gave me the shock of my life when you were suddenly gone and just left a simple message, and I had a second heart attack when I heard you were on his ship!" It pointed to Hater as if he would be some nonentity while the orange was shaken by shoulders from the intruder. Apparently the two knew each other. Great, another nuisance, he thought tense.

"Did he force you to write the note and go with him?" He wanted to step in, but the hairy thing was faster.

"Calm down, Sylvia, I'm sorry I could not explain more."

"More than 'Meet up with you soon' wasn't possible for you?!" The ruler rolled his eyes and turned away from the scene, if the fuzzy guy was busy with his girlfriend, he didn't have to worry that he must spend time with him. He had a feeling on the back of his neck that told him Wander.. No! That wretch wants to know him better or something like that. He didn't really feel like it on his day off. Or at all.

He looked at the top watchdog. But Peepers didn't look like he had an answer for the situation here. Maybe the lizard or horse, whatever it was, brought the annoying bundle to disappear again. Then maybe he could consider adoption, if his commander still insisted on offspring. This idea didn't sound so bad to him anymore. Maybe no one notice it if he just walks out here and continues to enjoy his day off.

"HE HAS WHAT?!" He heard the new guest yelling angrily suddenly. Annoyed, he turned back in the doorway, because he knew it was about him. It was probably also because the friend of the Wretch hastily approached him and was now standing in front of him puffing. The something dared also to push rude against his ribs.

"I do not care who you are or what you're wearing for a stupid title! I'll crush you to bone flour and.." But the orange one was holding the furious thing on its neck to stop it. Some watchdogs did it too as Peepers saw a chance and ordered to knock down the intruder.

"Everything has happened voluntarily." The hairy guy assured his friend honestly and several times. All right, the ruler thought annoyed, now almost everyone on his ship knows what happened.

"Ok, I'm fine now." Heard the skeleton of the lizard and strangely enough, then all listened to Wander.. the grinning face as this meant the others should let go of the thing. The regent sighed, because the name was in his head now and he could not extinguish it anymore. What annoyed him more was that the guy seemed completely fine and did not falter at all, as on the infirmary before. An actor, of course, but he did not fall for such things easily again.

"I kill him!" He heard now, but didn't let the nagging cattle approach him. Hater had no nerve for all this, he needed a little rest now. It was still his day off, after all. A day Peepers gave him and not because he hid. That will never happen again in a hundred years.

"I don't care what you think about it, you still have a choice. Either you stay with him until.." Until I come up with a better solution.

"Until the contract is fulfilled, or you will disappear from my ship again!" He held a hand, already charged, dangerously close to the face of his counterpart. The intruder, whose name was apparently Sylvia, glared at him, and he knew instantly that there would be a short fight. But something hairy already crowded between them. Wander touched his fist like it was naturally between them and made him lower it. Something of peace and quarrels was bawled, but the ruler could only stare at his extinguished hand after the orange pulled the other something away from him.

What happened to him suddenly? Normally he should have grilled the always cheerful nature. In the end, it was its own fault if it simply touched him without warning while he was ready to fire lightning. Nevertheless, there was no thought, his body simply unloaded his hand as if by itself, as something hairy wanted to land on it. The only thing that happened was that the orange hair stood up a bit, but nothing else happened. Why did he allow a simple gnome to shove him around? As if the guy had not bothered him enough already.

"I get out of here again." He announced and left the room hurriedly. He didn't want to think about it all.

"What? But Sir.." Peepers was already hanging in the hallway at his heels.

"Since the two apparently know each other, put them in the same room. At least someone else can take care of our special guest!" He ordered in a tone that the commander knew better that he shouldn't reciprocate. First there was only one uninvited being here and now they are two. And soon three. The last thing he thought shocked him, as if he had hit himself with his own lightning.

"No, get out of my head!" After the door of his room closed, the idea that he would soon become a father, only really hit on him. His stomach didn't like the topic either, because he almost believed that he wanted to get rid of everything he had already eaten today. But when he was in the bathroom, nothing came out and he washed his face with cold water, to be able to think clearly again. In three months, a lot will change here and Hater could do absolutely nothing about it. Of course, it was still open that he simply pulverized the annoying guests and then sent every planet that demanded offspring a nice flashy greeting card. Why did not he think of that before?

Confused he let himself fall on his bed. Earlier, he still enjoyed life, because everything had not really come through to him. Now he felt as if he had already been knocked off the throne. His eyes went back to his laptop, which was still on his bed. He opened it again and the page with the concert was still there. Dominator was his only light in this lonely darkness. He simply couldn't miss this event.

Hurriedly he clicked on the ticket sales page and immediately got the next punch in the face. Sold out. He should have expected that, because the concert was already in twenty-three days. The counter on the website clearly showed this to the fans. You could also have a reminder mail, that they send to you if you have a ticket.

"But I do not have one! Nooooooooooooo!" He yelled desperately into his pillow. Life was so unfair to him. A whining sound made him turn on the bed. His most faithful friend now looked at him.

"Oh Captain Tim. At least you feel a little sympathy for your master, because you the only one to recognize how I suffer." The skeleton pressed his pet briefly to himself and then looked at other pages in the network to see if anyone had any tickets to sell. He would pay any price. Even if his commander wouldn't tolerate that.

"Sir, you can't just spend the money that is only available for the safety of this galaxy!" He tried to sound like his henchman and clicked on, because he found only people who write how happy they are to go to the event.

Ugh, why did he know so many idiots? There likely are not any single seats or a separate lounge at this concert, and there were never vip or backstage cards with the singer. Probably because she did enjoy her privacy and some fans could be quite annoying. He could already imagine those creepy types falling to her feet and trying to fulfill every wish she had as soon as the lady entered the room.

Disgusting. Some people want nothing to do with the lesser folk, but that doesn't come to mind in these losers, the lord thought, trying to come up with a new plan to get a ticket. Stealing wasn't exactly on Peeper's to-do list. Nobody can go sick to the concert, so he has to figure out how to spread something like a virus without getting infected himself.

The regent shook his head and turned on the television, hoping that would distract him a little. On one channel ran a cartoon. He liked the kind of entertainment but the 'Stand in Land' series was probably going to be a marathon today. He has nothing against the show, but the villain was stupid and somehow escaped his alleged archenemy, who was also the hero of the series. The supposedly bad guy just didn't get anything right or really learned from his mistakes. He would have to endure eight more episodes of this. Then something else came on. Maybe he will switch back in later, but now he needs something rich in action.

"Alarm for Galaxy 11 is still running?" The series has been on tv since he was a kid and one of the main characters didn't seem to age at all. It was about two space policemen who don't just hand out speeding tickets. No, the service shuttle explodes or burns every time in every episode. And other things around them. Actually, the regent liked cool explosions like everyone else, but after only three episodes it seems to be set up. It was almost as if the guy who is not aging and the other guy, who always the actor changed after felt like twenty episodes, plan the whole thing themselves to get their adrenaline rush. They go into their car, five minutes story and then bäm and bum, Meteorites from an exploded planet flying around their faces. Then Hater wished for bit more of realism on the Tv.

'Retbeileg. Riw nessüm eresnu EbeiL mieheg netlah. Reba ud tssum nesiw, ssad hci hcid remmi lliw dnu..' Now he would need the commander to translate, but he already saw where that led. These romances are just as unrealistic. Although, the lady looked a bit like Dominator. But the actor next to her was slimy and more than in one way. Suddenly he had to switch away.

"Bah, that's disgusting!" He said to no one because suddenly the two lovers really started what they shouldn't do at this time of the day. For once he had had enough of such things.

Of course, only garbage came on and so he switched to a music channel. Of course, after some decent beats, an advertisement for Dominator's concert had to be shown. He gritted his teeth and hurriedly pressed the remote, but didn't hit the desired button, because he now saw that inside of his ship with the watchdogs.

"Didn't know that I can access the cameras from here." He said casually, because firstly, that was more stuff for Peepers and secondly, he didn't usually care what others were doing in their daily lives. But shortly before he could switch back, Hater heard the voices of his unpopular guests.

"Oh, Sylvia, he was so gentle with me when he.." Heard the ruler and already feared that embarrassing and intimate information would be passed on. He spoke with the orange guy already in serious tone about it. Certainly not threatening enough.

“Ewww, gross! Please, save me from any details.“ The new intruder quickly intervened and the onlooker sighed in relief as the two strolled down the aisle. Unlike before, the hairy guy was already slowing down, probably he didn't feel that well as it seemed before. The skeleton shook his head, because that shouldn't interest him.

"It's his entire problem and not mine!" He said to himself and petted Captain Tim, who was sitting on his lap. Despite everything, he fallowed the two on the screen and zapped to the next camera when lost the first visual contact. For a while, it was all about why the orange just ran away. Certainly the lizard thing was the girlfriend, by that many rules she spat out. But jealousy, he somehow always pictured different in his head.

"Yes, Wander. I know Helping is our thing." The smaller one on the screen nodded and stopped to listen to her better and leaned against a wall. Where did Peepers send them? It wasn't the way to the infirmary or the way to the guestroom. No, he didn't care. He didn't have to worry about anything anymore.

"But there are certain levels of help." The larger something meant sternly, that hears of the name Sylva or something like that. Well, that didn't matter to him. Hater didn't have to remember the name Wander or Sylvia. Damn it!

"Really?" Inquired the tuft quizzically.

"Nope that doesn't exist. Your girlfriend is lying to you ice cold. Either one says yes and helps someone. As I have to do it all the time. Or you say no and let it go, which I would like to do more often." But of course the two people on TV could neither see nor hear him.

“Really. Bringing something to someone because they can't get it for themselves is considered acceptable."

"Okay." The orange nodded slightly.

“But sleeping with an egotistical ruler so that you then deliver his brood is not acceptable at all!"

“Did she just say egoistic?” Hater thought he had to make the bigger sacrifice here.

"But.."

"No! No but! That's just unacceptable."

"I just wanted to.."

"Help. Yes Wander, I know. But first, you just put yourself in such big dangerous place. What if he was just looking for someone to relieve his frustration this way? We all know that sometimes you need good sex for.." Hater held his hands to his head because he didn’t want to hear that anymore. Also, because the thing with drain the frustration was somehow already true. He was still more relaxed than last week. There he wanted to grill on Monday every watchdog that stood near him. Today, he felt partially annoyed by the twists and turns of the situation, but as long as he was allowed to enjoy his day off, everything was fine. Nevertheless, he wanted to continue listening to the other two. Just for safety's sake, of course. Also because his commander couldn't do his job properly again.

"..not here that you can claim this from Lord's Bone Ass. But we have already talked about such situations and why they are not good for us. And then there's one more thing." Somehow, he was a bit sorry for the little guy, because this lizard didn't stop complaining. But the skeleton pushed such thoughts quickly aside and hoped for more informative topics. For example, whether the two idiots spit out ideas themselves on how to get rid of them.

"Yes?"

"Why in all the galaxies in the universe had it to be HIM? It's Lord Hater for the Grop sake! You really should have talked with me beforehand and then maybe you wouldn't be in this real shitty position.” She was madly puffing and her boyfriend used the break to speak. For the ruler it seemed as if the bigger thing always wanted to decide over Wander.

"Sylvia you have to understand that I.."

“No, Sylvia really doesn't understand it. I always try to understand your ways. Everything made somehow always sense before. Only this here is just stupid. That brings us to one more point. Why this bony guy?" It was getting boring for the regent and he didn't want to hear any more insults about his person. She was just babbling without a break to herself.

"Wander?" And then the orange didn't even answer anymore, just looked down. Because of his strange hat his face was no longer visible. The guy leaned against the wall again. Maybe Hater could watch him better if he used the next camera. That worked, but the idiots were now further away. The orange one looked like it was about to collapse and the dino thing didn't even notice it.

"He should go back to the infirmary when he's not feeling well. Anyway, I'm going to watch a movie now." Hater spoke to himself and finally switched the channel.

'Lord Hater, he is your partner. You should...' The doctor suddenly began to talk to him in his thoughts, but he stepped in quickly.

"HE IS NOT MY.." When he realized that he scared his pet, he calmed down quickly. Everything was just in his head.

"It was just a duty matter of course, nothing more. Peepers has to take care of the rest on his own." Hater meant to calm himself. He probably guessed the whole thing wrong.

'If this fails, you will repeat it until it works out!' Now the voice of his henchman was in his head. And he would just say no to that. These two nights were just... well not really cruel, but not exactly voluntary. Was he really gentle when he...

"Grop, no! Away with this pictures and noises. It's disgusting. An experience that was really enough twice! Bah!" He said stubbornly to himself, because his memories of the two nights made him a little warm. Certainly because he had to vomit right away, if he thought about it longer. He will only switch back to the cameras for a short time, because on Peepers there seems to be no reliance. Once he gets free time, everything goes down. That's why it happens so rarely.

When he finally focused his eyes on the screen, he puffed again annoyed, because the lizard was suddenly no longer visible. Only the hairy one who leaned against the wall and looked like it was slipping more and more to the ground.

"If he wants to sleep there, then he can do that. It doesn't bother me." Nevertheless, he didn't change the channel and tried to reach his commander, because this neglected his work. Neither of the other watchdogs happened to pass the corner to see the now lying one. Why did not anyone see that, with so many employees on his ship?

"Peepers!" But the guy just didn't answer.

"Nice that he can enjoy 'my' day off." Hater tried to look away from the picture, but still he did not manage to use the remote.

"Get up, you idiot! It's cold on the floor. Yes, you have more fur than Tim, but that can't be healthy. The nice shirt will get dirty." The Regent chattered this and other things to himself, while he drummed his fingers on his knees waiting. His pet already had enough of the outbreaks and lay down in his basket. Four minutes had passed and the orange one was no longer moving.

"Absolutely not my problem." He pushed out between his gritted teeth and crossed his arms.

"What is Peepers doing the whole time?!" Because he let it ring permanently with his henchman, but this still didn't announce himself. Ten minutes had passed quickly and he got up angrily.

"You have to do everything yourself here!" Angry, he stormed out and when the commander comes to meet him now, he makes fires lightning under his butt.

"Which hallway was it again? Oh yes, here on the left and then he would.." And there was already Wander. Still in the same position as before on his TV.

"Now get up and try to be.." But as he touched the hairy thing, the ruler realized how warm this felt and that it passed out. Did the guy get a fever? He quickly took him in his arms and ran with him to the infirmary. When he found the doctor there, he grabbed his collar, even if this complained briefly. Then he hurried to the room where Wander was lying before and put him back in the bed. The doctor was then pushed to that item of furniture.

"Why is he unconscious?! A little while ago, he was still so lively and grinning." The one-eyed, which had to recollect himself shortly after been shaking from carrying around, checked the orange guest now.

"What's the matter with him?!" Hater finally wanted to know and wondered, firstly, why he was still here and second, why the trained doctor needed that long for an simple answer.

"He really is unconscious!" The Lord had to breathe in and out slowly, because otherwise he would lose it. He wasn't saying it for fun before.

“What did you do to him?!" With that, the doctor turned to him in a tone of inquiry. Of course, the Lord didn't tolerate that.

"Me?! He is the one.." But he didn't come to an end.

"I don't want to hear excuses here! Your companion..." But this time, the skeleton didn't want to let this happen again. He had to make himself clear.

"He is not my companion, partner or whatever you think! He's a means to serve the purpose and nothing more!" For a moment he glared at the doctor angrily. The next thing he realized how the furry one turned away from them in bed.

"Stop screaming like that! You just wake him up again. It's better for him, if he rests a bit." With that, the one-eyed pushed Hater outside and ordered another watchdog to watch over the hairy guy. Then the doctor spoke again with the skeleton.

"I do not care what you think. I am allowed to experience pregnancy and childbirth for the first time as a ship's doctor. What do you think, how many times that happened in my career?" Even though it sounded like a question, the bigger one didn't even come up with an answer.

"Exactly, not at all. That's why you will not screw this up! Should there be any complication that happens because of you, then I will first make it public and secondly cancel this job." The regent raised his hands defensively, perhaps to protect himself from something. The doctor's gaze was really scary and he had often seen Peepers angry and never got goose bumps.

"Ok, ok. But I can't help it if he runs away from the infirmary. Yes, exactly. Then that's actually your fault, that he's in that state now. I should be angry because of your inability in this profession." He thought he had countered well and that's why the Lord crossed his arms a little triumphantly.

"When the alarm went off, Wander worried about your welfare and wanted to see you immediately. YOU should have told him that everything is alright, so he does not make any further efforts." The doctor pointed a finger at him and indicated that now the last word was spoken. But the ruler didn't want to see that.

"What am I? The nanny? Not with me! Just because you absolutely need on your reference some.."

"Enough. Lord Hater, let the man do his job." A third person suddenly intervened.

"Where did you hang around, Peepers?! If you did your job properly then I could finally enjoy my day. But no, I am here prescribed to play nurse for.." But the Chief Watchdog shook it off. In addition, Hater also noticed that this held his head and his helmet had a bump on the side.

"I'm sorry I couldn't answer you, but that lousy Zbornak knocked me out." Peepers took off his helmet to show his injury to the doctor.

"But the usual headache tablets will not be able to handle this." The watchdog in the white coat explained and immediately began to investigate the swollen area.

"That's really the very last thing anyone can do to my men. I go and get the Zorn..Zbern.. that something to tell her some rules of this ship!" The commander put a hand on his chest and sighed a little pleased. The ruler was really looking out for him.

"Oh, sir. It's good to hear.. "

"Only I can do something like that to you."

"..that you are worried about me." This time, Peepers couldn't help rolling his eye, but his boss didn't even saw that.

"Here are some eye drops. That should make it disappear in the next few days. An ice bandage is only necessary if you feel a pressure on the eye." The doctor mixed in again and the other one-eye nodded in agreement.

"You can do again what do you want and leave. I'm just... And he's gone." So the regent was no longer to be seen in the infirmary.

"You should encourage him to spend some time with Wander." As Peepers pursued his tasks and thus also asked what happened in his absence, he also learned of the collapse of their special guest. And that he was right at his first guess, because the doctor showed too much interest in the conversation with him when they talked about Hater and offspring. He should probably think about having a specialist on board rather than handing over the work to a doctor who knew only pregnancies and births from theory. Nor did the man know much about the happy nature species. Except what the hairy person wrote down and told them himself.

"For now, we should all go back to work." Peepers ignored what the other said deliberately. Because did his counterpart even know what he demands? Didn't the doctor want everything to go smoothly with Hater's offspring? If the two spend more time together, it will soon smell here like burned fur. So he also walked away from the infirmary.

Because thinking about all this is difficult for today. His eye really hurt from the hard blow. But he will make sure to show this Zbornak back to its place. What was that even thinking? After all, he didn't work so hard that he just lets everyone push him around. With Hater he gets at least paid for it.

But that had to wait until tomorrow, because now had to rest for a while. That meant, the commander will do only light work today. He kept the two guests and his boss always in view. Thanks to his watch on his arm, he was always able to access every camera on the ship. Some are turned off for private reasons. He didn't turn on the hairy guest's room until this morning.

The Zbornak was eating in the canteen, as if it had been starving for ages. Suddenly, it didn't worry anymore about the missing friend. This was lying now on the infirmary with a fever. But that shouldn't worry him, as long as it kept quiet. Hater was back in his room, playing video games. So much for doing something for the commander's revenge, but for now it was probably the best that there was no dispute. And the orange one still seemed to sleep. The doctor said the fever was normal, because is it the first time to bear a child, the body had to prepare for what would happen in the coming months.

Then he got another email from the doctor, which he found strange, because the watchdog could have told him anything before. He opened the file that sent him an article about the race of Wander. This was already several decades old, but better than no information.

"Oh..oh, grop." When Peepers arrived in the middle of writing, he wished he had not learned that. But that was just a case about one patient. That didn't necessarily apply to everyone who belonged to this hairy breed. He hoped so. Maybe that was a one-time thing.

Hater will not like that and I would probably have to find a solution first. But maybe I'm lucky it doesn't happen and what the boss doesn't know doesn't make him shoot lightnings around.


	7. Chapter 7

"I really don't understand why you're so bad-tempered again? Everything turns out to be the best, and soon the meeting of the galaxy regents is approaching. This year I'm full of confidence and hope that there's absolutely nothing wrong with y.. us to complain about." Peepers chattered confidently while his boss sat annoyed in his throne. The skeleton should probably enjoy the fact that the two strangers were still here. Well, what did Hater think that would happen in two days? That the shaggy one and his mount suddenly disappear into nothingness? Would be nice. These black holes are never close when you need them.

Yes, his free day went on without any interruptions, but of course it was then over with free time. What he had to sign, read and remember, just because he was a da..fath.. impregnator? Grop, No! He is a begetter. Sounds stupid too. He wanted to distract himself from it, or at least get used slowly to the parent.. to the thing. But no, his commander did not spare him when it came to complying with regulations.

Once more, the Lord yawned today. He did not go to sleep because of all the stuff. Also because he clicked through the internet again to get a ticket for the concert somewhere. Unfortunately, there really was no one who felt sorry for him. On the other hand, he also surfed anonymously, because he wanted to stand before no one as a begging ruler. And in his desperation, he would gradually do everything. Actually, it would be so easy, because he could take it from someone unworthy of the ticket, in which he orders it to give out the good piece. However, Peepers would get a fit if he exploited his position as regent.

Thus, he could only sit here and hope that SongTv brings a good live-broadcast from the concert. But sitting in front of the telly is not the same thing as being really there. The only advantage in his room, he had his peace and could enjoy everything alone. Well, of course Captain Tim will be there.

"..And then Emperor Buttermilch and his wife will be present. You can talk to the two of them." The bigger one noticed that the watchdog was still talking. And apparently still from this dumb meeting. He thought that it was almost as horrible as class reunions. No, it was just as bad. Because you met with people who like to rub their success in your face. As if you had to be rich and famous nowadays to make it through life. He was something similar to famous. He just did not have that reputation, like the celebrities in the media. Paparazzi always likes to take photos only of him when something embarrassing happens in public.

Three years ago, he stepped a guy on the train or veil. He had no idea what that was called, but a bubble gum sticking under his shoe, he did not know himself where it came from, came free of his shoe and stuck to the fabric of the gentleman. Although he wanted to remove the sticky stuff, but the next day were still stupid headlines and photos of him on the net. He had apologized and paid for the cleaning, but since then he is still viewed with venomous looks when he meets the guy at important events. As if he liked going to these high class parties to play bad pranks with someone. Hater suddenly remembered something.

"Will Countess Moyes also show up there?" Quite inconspicuously he asked this question. Of course not, because he really wants to talk to her. She doesn't speak his language so well and he doesn't speak any foreign languages that he has been able to stay in their company for a long time. But his question irritated his commander enough that he stopped babbling.

"I don't know. Probably."

"Come on, Peepers. You do not have to be embarrassed in front of me." The Lord was sure that the smaller one had something left for the countess. She was tall, had shimmering purple skin and pink hair. But they could also be dyed. But he was sure that it was the eyes of the woman who turned his handler's head. There were some more of them. More than usual. Ok, there was no usual amount of eyes on the body in this galaxy. Everyone is just different. Someone with whom he had to sleep for compulsory reasons also surprised him with his anatomy.

"It wasn't really what you thought." Of course not, as they both met the countess for the first time, his opponent did not leave the side of her for the sake of propriety.

"What am I thinking, Commander Peepers?" Yes, it was a little fun to tease the other like that. Besides, it distracted them from those stupid papers.

"Have you thought of a name yet?"

"Why do I need..? Ah,yes. There was something." Hater remembered and it made him walk more to the bad mood again.  
"The something is not even in the world, until then, much can happen." Finally, he read in the network that pregnancies can be a delicate matter. And that it may happen that the child and / or mother don't survive it. That would make his life easier, but then the thought wasn't really nice in his head. He didn't know why. Probably because Wander already took the trouble to run away from his girlfriend and offer his body. That sounded really strange in his mind too.

"And what if it's not just one kid?" Mischievously inquired a third voice. The Lord looked over to the entrance where this Znorn .. Lizardthing stood. He really couldn't remember the name of this species. But also, he didn't have to.

"You shouldn't just burst in here!" Complained the commander, but he was ignored and the skeleton stood up to be always superior.

"What is that supposed to mean? I will definitely not share the bed with him again. What's behind me was bad enough!" The Regent wouldn't make sure there are more offspring.

"Oh, then you don't even know that you have to expect four to eight little exemplars." The scaly thing grinned it and he saw in the corner of his eye, as the one-eye waving his hands at his side, probably in the hope of her second guest wouldn't say that.

"Four to eight." That was the only thing Hater could babble in disbelief before letting himself fall back into his throne.  
Immediately, a picture appeared in his mind's eye. The ship completely out of control because he had to run after eight small orange tufts, so they don't destroy more. Of course, Wander had long since disappeared in the scene, because he only had to fulfill the contract and he could go after the kids are in the world, where he wanted to. He would then not just have two plagues, but he got seven that he didn't need at all. And those hairy things would stop at nothing. Especially when they are hungry, they attack just everything.

"No, you beasts. Not Captain Tim! He doesn't taste even good!" He exclaimed desperately, though the others did not see his macabre image in his head. The Regent ignored that and hit his throne with his fists.

"No, that had not been agreed to!" He wanted to yell at the orange one, but then he noticed that the lizard had not brought this along.

"Bring him in here right away!" He instructed, pointing to Wander's companion. The fact that her grin wasn't falling from her face, just drove him really on the verge of madness.

She probably found this situation very amusing now. The next time he saw the hairy one lying around, he would confront her with it. As a girlfriend, it was somehow her job to take care of her boyfriend. Or not? Actually, it doesn't matter to him, what kind of an oblique relationship the two lead.

"Who?" She inquired, as if the lady didn't know who this person was, he wants to see. He should throw her out. Right here out the window. Nice thought.

"You know that I mean Wander! Grop! I'm warning you, do not push it too far. I have a contract with the gnome and not with you. That is, I can get rid of you whenever I want!" He brought it out as nasty as possible, because she should acquire a few manners. This was his ship after all. Even his commander showed respect and stood only in the background and said nothing.

"Man, calm down first. You're not going to be much of a daddy if you blow a fuse or light bulb here. Whatever makes you shine green." As she said the last sentence, she disappeared from the room. The ruler hoped for her that his command would be executed immediately.

"Peepers!" He turned back to the watchdog at his side.

"Yes, sir?"

"I know that in my position, I am forbidden to torture, but let's say we happen to stumble upon something that this Znorb... Zornak.."

"It's a Zbornak." Corrected his commander, but not in the usual tone. Surely because his fists were still glowing. It was also difficult for him to calm down.

"Right. What ever. Anyway, if we find something that doesn't like this thing and we're rubbing it under her nose, then you can't really understand that as torture." He knew Peepers still wanted to avenge himself for beating other watchdogs, so he hoped that his little idea is approved.

"Of course not. It almost provoked you and you are actually a very patient ruler." Okay, he realized that the other one exaggerated a bit, but he just didn't care now.

"So we're having an agreement." At least, hopefully it was clear that Peepers should take care of it. Although he wanted to address more points, but then someone stumbled in again. As desired, Wander was among them, who was wearing this shirt again.

"You wanted to see me, Lord Hater." It came gleefully from the orange one, as if it had not been still limping yesterday in the infirmary. So it wasn't that the regent went there on purpose. These whole corridors are sometimes confusing even to him, so his visit to the doctor was a coincidence. After all, he also had to check if everyone was doing their job right. But now he didn't allow many more words before he got up and grabbed the smaller one by the collar. The ball of hair of course had no objections to it.

"I have a few things to discuss with him." With that he wanted to disappear from the room, but the Zbork.. thing followed him. Immediately he pushed it away from them.

"Alone!" With that the door closed behind his back.

"I am glad that you want to spend some time with me. But I'm not stopping you from working or something else?" The skeleton sighed and dropped the bundle. After all, the guy himself had two legs.

"No. I also called you to me. Say, do you want to wear that shirt all the time?" Not that it really bothered the taller one, but somehow he found the silence between them very overwhelming. But he did nothing to feel bad.

"I like it and I wash it myself. But maybe you are right. You also don't walk around with the same cloak every day." He stopped in his steps wondering, but he still did not know exactly where he was going and stared a little stunned at his guest now.

"Why do you think that?"

"The day we met for the first time, you wore a cloak in vermilion. Today, your cloak is brilliant red. Yesterday I wasn't sure, but it lightly turned into magenta. But I can be wrong too, because I just saw you in the hallway for a short time and I don't know that much about colors." The hairy guy fell silent abruptly and normally the skeleton would be grateful for that, but some feeling that was quite different affected him now. Never before on this ship did anyone else realize that he didn't wear the same outfit every day. Or it just wasn't mentioned. But not even Peepers noticed it, and this saw him actually every day. It took him a minute, or maybe two, to recover from the fact that this orange wretch noticed these differences.

"I'm sorry, I'll get on your nerves again ith my babbling." He suddenly heard and Wander looked apologetically to the ground.

"No. It's.. It's ok. You don't necessarily have to be silent all the time.. We have seen that problems come up with that." Immediately, a film was in Haters head, as they both spent the first night together. He would like to beat himself for this memory and he also triggered it himself. His cheeks were definitely green again. So he strode on fast, so that the tuft didn't notice something else.

"I also have a cloak that glitters." How stupid could you bring on a topic change, Hater wondered inwardly. He glanced again to the side, examining. If the little one taunted him now, he would at least roast one hand of it as a punishment. That couldn't possibly hurt the child.

"Really? Can you show me the garment? That is, if you have time for it." The other looked at him enthusiastically, as if he had just announced something great again.

"Maybe." It came out of his mouth before he could pull himself together, than he wasn't wandering around with the gnome for fun.

"Wait. Here is our guest room. You certainly wanted to talk about something more important than clothing and I just talked to myself again." Suddenly the Lord stood again in the room where 'It' happened. He saw the bed and immediately got a strange sensation, as if it had happened only a few moments ago. Wander then pulled up his T-shirt to pull it over his head. Immediately he turned to the door, from which he wasn't far away anyway. Why was he acting so stupid?

"Something wrong?"

"Um... I have no reception on my phone again. We fly back through such a stupid zone." He quickly held his device up in sight so that his lie made sense. When he briefly looked at the orange, he realized that his hat covered the small body enough.

"Oh. Did you want to use mine?" The other said politely, looking for it in his headgear. The taller wagged his hands negatively, not looking at the bed or Wander, which stood right next to the piece of furniture.

"No, no. There is nothing. Well, it's not something I couldn't check on later." The cell phone that got out of the hat was put back in there. Then Hater noticed that he was looking where he really didn't want to let his eyes wander.

"If you think so. How do you like this T-shirt?" Now a piece of clothing was pulled out of this hat and he wondered a little how stuff fits in this thing. The shirt, which was shown now, was dark blue decorated with many small colorful stars. He shrugged his shoulders. His counterpart, when did he stepped so close to the ball of hair, pulled it over his head and then presented it to him. Now he saw that the colorful stars from top to bottom should probably represent a rainbow or something similar.

Of course the guy had to wear something so kitschy, he thought. But it should have been clear to him that such a sunny character brought such cute.. daft clothes with it it.

"Oopsi, my shoe is open." And the the orange one already bent down. Now there was a problem with this piece of fabric, except from that you become color blind. Because it was a little smaller than the other shirt and therefore shorter. Now during the movement, the hairy lower back was released again. The regent immediately put his hands over his face.

"That's it. What are you doing?" He probably looked stupid, but he turns back and walks to the door. He shouldn't chat here with his temporary guest.

"Hm? Only hand exercises so I do not get a cramp. Tell me, is there a pair of pants or something similar for this outfit? Not that I'm interested that you run around naked or something. It's just that some of my watchdogs are not used to that. And sometimes it can get pretty chilly in the hallway, because the heater doesn't always go straight up when we're flying through colder areas." Hater found that if he didn't look at the gnome, talking was easier. Or finding excuses.

"Oh, of course. You are right. I have not really gotten used to the environment here and the new circumstances. I'm glad you're so attentive." That sounded, well, a bit quiet.

"I know I can sometimes be really difficult, as Sylvia describes it. Nevertheless, I hope that I will not burden you too much during the time I'm here." It almost seemed like the hairy thing was about to burst into tears. Were those already the hormones? He didn't remember exactly what the name of the stuff was that came with pregnancy. Oh, grop, surely he had to read and learn something about this topic too. And he really didn't feel like it.

"Forget what your girlfriend said, I'm having it harder sometimes. The greatest of the galaxy and so on. What ever. Finally get some things down and come with me. We don't have to hang around here all the time." First, because he didn't want to think again about the thing that happened twice, and second, Peepers would probably force him back to work if he stays elsewhere. He wouldn't have believed before, that his job would have an advantage and disadvantage at the same time.

Maybe it's not so bad to spend his time with the smaller one, who now also stood next to him in shorts, by the size you couldn't really say that. Immediately he wants to shoot his head with lightning, after the stupid thought.

"So finished. And did you just mentioned that Sylvia is my girlfriend? Well, she's my best friend and a girl, that's right." With that the Lord again showed the way, even though he still didn't know what to do with the tuft. On the one hand he wanted to talk to him, where it is not too public, so that others don't see embarrassing situations. On the other hand, he did not want to be alone with the guy, because then he would be just alone with him. What if the orange wants more than just two nights? Is not that part of this hormone stuff too? He wanted to know it and then again, not ever.

"Not more? Oh grop, that doesn't interest me at all. Why didn't you mention before that it can be up to eight brats ?!"

"Eightlings!" Repeated Wander, as if this didn't believe it. Hater stopped and looked at him skeptically, because he still didn't see that the other person was aware of the seriousness of the situation.

"I can hardly believe it, eight little cute Haters. Probably lords and ladies." The happy and broad grin the little one had on his face was just too much for him. Was Wander really happy because of that information? He is a weird one.

"Just so that's clear, I just need one successor! If your species is so good at multiplying, then that becomes your problem." Slowly, he was irritated.

"Oh, and I thought you had many siblings. So if that is not the case then..."

"What does one have to do with the other?! Your companion said there might be six or eight children in your species." His hand was immediately patted. Surely because he was also louder because he did not want to talk about his family or past. It is behind him and there is nothing more.

"She didn't say that to make you angry. Sylvia has certainly only allowed a little joke to lift the mood. She certainly has no bad intentions with it. I apologize for her, nonetheless." Hater nodded for a moment, then puffed and he walked on. Maybe they could really talk in the hallway. If someone is around, they could just change direction or keep walking.

"But not to get off topic, you are very big. I trust my body to decide how many little Haters will fit in here." Little Haters, huh? He didn't know if this vision was better or worse than the one before, with eight little hairy bundles. Suddenly he had to think about his childhood without him wanting to, and thus made him stop again. There wasn't a moment when he had it easy at the time. His appearance was also guilty for it. Anyway, he got to hear that often.

"Is something wrong?" Again his hand was petted at the question. Could he really reveal his thoughts? Afterwards, the hairy thought the same thing everyone thought and disappeared. But exactly what did he want or not? No, the Lord did not want anyone to believe he was weak. His hand wasn't released, but now gently pressed on. Certainly a tactic for him to unpack. The guy could wait a long time for that.

"Enough of that!" And he broke free.

"I was just thinking of all the work that awaits me as I march back to Peepers. We have now clarified everything. Or is there anything else I need to know about your species?" There it was again. The smile fell. Just fleetingly. If he had blinked, then it would have passed him.

"I can't think of anything, but if you have any questions, you can always come to me. Or call out to me. Do you actually have someone to pay for searching and calling people?"

"With such things you have to.." But the Lord did not come to the end of his sentence.

"Did Sylvia take someone away from his job earlier? Doesn't the watchdog end up with enough wages to feed his family? Is it even a watchdog? Oh no. I really did not want.."

"Stop!" Hater held the hairy guys mouth shut, who babbled in vain for nothing.

"So far, everyone here gets a fair wage, if the work is done properly." Well, his commander took care of that and so he accepted this.

"Nobody needs to starve or whatever you imagine in your head. Understood?" The orange one nodded and he hurriedly took his hand from this fuzzy mouth, which was breathing warmly on his glove. He immediately smeared that down on his robe. He didn't want spit or anything on his glove.

"I'm glad. I don't want to cause useless trouble in my time here." You could have avoided trouble by not entering my ship. But the skeleton did not say that out loud.

"Although I did not really want to mention it before, because it might sound a little rude, but you look tired. Did you sleep badly because you worked too long?" It would be nice if he could push it on it, the bigger one thought and yawned as if on cue. Before that, the thing about the guest room made him too awake to think about sleeping.

"The heavy burden that every ruler has to carry sometimes doesn't make me rest so well." That wasn't really a lie, but it wasn't right for yesterday night.

"Bing! I have the idea. It's not much time until noon, so head up to Commander Peepers. So you can do a little more, before your afternoon nap." With that, Wander even pushed him in the right direction. For such a small foot thing this really had quite a lot of power.

"I'm going to tell the cook to make you something light and tasty." The regent couldn't even give a word, then the orange disappeared already behind the next corner.

"Pah, me and a nap! What am I? A toddler?" He grumbled to himself as he marched back to Peepers, who, strangely enough, had not annoyed him yet. Only then did he remember that he left him with the lizard thing.

If the 'best friend' has again made sure that his commander is unconscious somewhere in the corner, then he will do the same to her. Of course he will throw her into the prison afterwards, because he doesn't want his special guest to stumble over it.

"That will not happen, and if you dare to mention it, you'll leave the ship the fastest way!" He now heard Peepers angrily shout. At least this wasn't unconscious. But he did not teleport himself into the appropriate room, because he wasn't in such a hurry to continue to fill out notes.

"Because this stupid contract, which unfortunately had no gaps, Wander is tied up here until the birth of Disgustpacket Junior here." Now you heard this Sylvia say in a grumpy tone. Hater had partially resigned himself to the fact that the names were now in his head. When the three months are over, he will go to a specialist who will erase his memory. He once wanted to buy such a laser device from the shopping channel, but his chief watchdog said they had enough weapons and didn't need such garbage. The device even had a built-in microwave and hair dryer. He will never again get this bargain price. The lady who freely advertised it in the TV, had nothing to do with it.

"..And aside from being good at setting up contracts, I can stay out of other people's stuff!" That made the Lord listen more to the conversation. The two were getting louder and he was still behind the closed door. It's strange that they have automatic and manually operated doors installed in this ship.

"He's my friend and that's why I'll make sure he stays here as comfortable as possible. Actually, that would be your job!" Hater thought he had acted far too nicely. After all, he could have locked up his guests permanently and thrown away the key. He would say 'lost' to it.

"So far, there was nothing where Wander could complain. On the contrary, he was well looked after." The skeleton nodded, even though the two didn't see it.

"Oh please. You could have supplied him only with water and bread for three months, he would have been grateful. Now I am here and can take care of everything and of course we will go to this concert. That's why we were in that damn area." The regent, who had almost napped on the wall, abruptly woken up. They can never mean the event of his star, he thought and continued to listen. Which wasn't difficult at the volume.

"That stupid woman! Ouch, no! I meant her!" Who now? The ruler wanted to burst in, but then he probably will not learn anything more.

"Every time Hater sees her, he goes crazy. If the doctor allows, then go to this stupid concert. There is still time until then, so I can think of a distraction maneuver for Lord Hater. I hate to say it, but can we manage to settle our differences until this thing here is over? From me you can beat me more often, that's what you call domestic violence in marriage, but something like that..." There was a cracking noise and something flew to the ground, which sounded like a helmet, because the lord heard that often.

"Do not drive it too far, Peepsi! Neither Wander nor anyone else on this stupid ship will find out..." Now the listening skeleton didn't hear anything anymore. Also because he yawned again.

"Sylvia, that sounded weird now." Now the orange one could be heard again. Wait a moment! There was only one door to this room, how did the wretch get in, the lord asked himself in front of the door, which fell into the lock at that very moment. He slapped his hand over his face because he was already leaning against the wall and had closed his eyes.

"Uh, what sounded weird, Wander?" Aha, apparently the lizard had secrets from her friend. That could be interesting now.

"I thought you just said you two were married." Wait a minute? Which two? Were not Peepers and the Lizard just in the room? The skeleton was confused at first, but on the other hand, it didn't really interest him. The wall looked nice to lean on.

"No, no, no!" Ok, that came almost synchronously from the other two, who wanted to go at each others throats before.

"Never say it again!" Ordered the boss Watchdog.

"Don't talk to him like that! Wander listen.. No! Not the sparkling eyes! It's not like you think! I'll explain it later, ok?"

"But.."

"What are you doing here anyway? Didn't the fine lord want to chat with you?"

"Oh, I wanted to pick up Hater for lunch, so he can sleep a little afterwards. The poor man almost fell asleep at the door. Then I heard you and wanted to see if everything is alright. Apparently not. Let Mister Peepers down, Sylvia! He looks messed up again. Wait. Is Peepers actually your last name now?" The other two groaned annoyed. The one-eye also in pain, as it held its head again.

"Today started almost normal, but did you mention Lord Hater is at the door?" As fast as the commander was about to go, he grabbed his helmet and headed for the door.

"Sir, I can explain that." Started Peepers nervously, but the skeleton fell to the floor, snoring. The one-eye breathed out relieved.

"Oh no! Lord Hater are you.." Wander wanted to disturb the sleeping man, but the commander did not allow it.

"Don't touch him! This time, I'm glad it happens during the day. Code 18/12." The last thing spoke of the watchdog in his bracelet. Others flew in with a litter.

"We haven't had that for a long time. Infirmary or his room?" One of them wanted to know, who helped transport Lord Hater.

"His room." The Regent's right hand answered and the six watchdogs disappeared with their sleeping boss.

"This happens more often?" Inquired the hairy one worried.

"So often that they already have their own code for it." Added the Zbornak with folded arms. She was glad that this other topic has been forgotten. For now.

"That's not bad. If he sleeps too little, it always goes down that way." Explained Peepers and was about leaving the room in safety.

"But that's not healthy and he could hurt himself when falling to the floor." Wander turned to his friend, who was the only one left in the room. She knew that the one-eye was just taking the chance to flee from her. But this ship wasn't big enough to do this forever.

"You see how stubborn Lord Bones is. Do you think he can be persuaded to go to bed on time? Probably not." Sylvia thought it was kind of cute, in a very weird way, that her little friend was worried about Lord Idiot. He and his helpfulness. The bone ass didn't even deserve this. He already had everything and got even more when he asked for it. Although she didn't know what this theater meant with Lord Dominator's concert. But maybe she could use it as a point of pressure, with her unwanted husband.

Just the thought that the guy, she married in a drunken night, is working here leaves a nasty taste on her tongue. She could eat as much as she wanted in the canteen, it still would stay. Every time she saw him, she wanted to punch him into mush.

As a commander you shouldn't drink so much and then stand with strangers in front of the altar on some fun planet. Grop, she knew she was as much to blame. But who enforces such stupid laws that you have to stay married for a year until you can divorce again. That cursed drinking day was only four and a half months or so ago. They agreed more or less nicely that they only see each other again on the date of the divorce. Now she had to see this commanding little shit here almost every day. So far, she was glad that Wander didn't notice the marriage. The one with his romantic streak would take it all wrong. All she had to do now was distract him enough from this topic.

"Whatever. Don't look so depressed. What do you want to do? Sing him a lullaby every night from now on?" The serene grin reappeared on the orange face. The taller sighed annoyed, but she should know her buddy by now.

"Me and my big mouth."


End file.
